The Future of Jules and Sam
by ams31
Summary: Jules has a secret that could alter her relationships/friendships with Team One and especially Sam forever.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note – I don't own the characters just this adventure…**

Jules has been waiting for this day for the last year and a half. Now that it is here, she is terrified that nothing will ever be the same again. Especially since this wasn't planned – not the way she thought it would happen.

Sam and the rest of Team One walked into her house and received the shock of their lives – no one more than Sam. At that moment, everyone knew that Sam and Jules were a couple again, but they didn't care as they were taking in the scene before them.

She just wished someone, including herself, would say something. She has never seen the Team at a loss for words before especially Sarge. He generally could talk his way out of any situation. He was silent as he was taking in the scene and trying to remember how to get this thoughts from inside his head to being spoken out loud – no a good thing for a professional negotiator.

This first person to break the silence was Spike, who made one of his usual witty comments…

**This is my first FanFic and hope that you like it. I know where I want to take this story, hope you want to join me in the adventure. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Jules' Secret

**AN: The first couple of chapters may be a bit short, but I they should get longer as I get into the groove of putting my story down on paper. **

**Chapter 1 was rated "T", but the story is now going to be rated "M" for language and content. Hope you follow me there….**

This first person to break the silence was Spike, who made one of his usual witty comments…"Sam, you have your own 'mini me'."

With that the child, who was on the floor playing with Jules, who had his back towards the front door, looked at the 'strangers' in front of him, turned back to Jules, and with a huge smile on his face said, "Look Mama, daddy's here." With that, the toddler jumped up and ran towards Sam and threw his arms around his leg and wouldn't let go.

The tension in the room seemed to increase exponentially. Sam stared at Jules with this look on his face that was indescribable. Jules stared at Sam with a pleading in her eyes and tears running down her face.

Sam looked down at this child who had glued himself to his leg. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure that he was even breathing, but since he had passed out, he thought he must have been doing so. He then looked at the rest of the team in disbelief and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what to do or say.

With than, he squatted down so that he could be eye level with the child and was staring into his own eyes and blond hair that was a shade darker than his. While the eye and hair color were all his, the rest of the face was Jules. When Sam, finally was able to speak, he said to the child, "Hey buddy, what's your name?" The child cheerfully answered back "Jake".

Jules still sitting in the same position on the floor, finally made a sound that had Jake looking back at his mom, and she said "Jake, tell him your full name." He looked back at Sam with a little eye roll that was purely Jules, and said, "My name is Jacob Samuel Callaghan." With that, he threw his arms around Sam's neck and said, "I love you Daddy."

The rest of the Team continued to stand there as if they were struck, deaf, dumb, and mute. Jules continued crying at the scene she was witnessing. Sam was finally able to move and put his arms around boy in a somewhat tight hug. Then he looked up at Jules, and said, with an underlying rage that was barely contained, "What the fuck?" Jules flinched at the tone, even though she was somewhat expecting it, stood up slowly and walked slowly to where Sam and Jake were hugging, and said softly, "I think we need to talk."

With that the team seemed to be released from the comatose states, and Ed, being the only one in the room with small children, squatted down, next to Sam and Jake, and interrupted by saying, "Hey Jake, do you want to play with me and let your, um...mum and dad for a little while?" Ed had stumbled over some of the words, not thinking of Sam and Jules as parents, and certainly not parents of the same child. Jake picked up his head from Sam's shoulder and looked Ed straight in the eyes and said, "Hi Uncle Ed, I play wif you." With that he let go of Sam and took the hand that Ed offered, who was shaken up at being called Uncle Ed, he spared a quick glance as Jules, but she was only focused on Sam.

As Jake pulled Ed towards the blocks her was playing with with Jules, he glanced at the remaining members of the Team and said, "Uncle Ike, Uncle Arge, and Uncle Raf, do want to play wif us too?" He gave them a huge smile that was all Sam. Spike, Sarge, and Raf nodded slowly, still not sure of what to make of all of this and walked past Sam and Jules toward Ed and Jake.

Sam stood up and turned disgustedly from Jules, and Jules lightly touched his arm, but he pulled away from her and said, "How could you? How could you keep him from me?" Jules, who was always confident and strong, pleaded with Sam and said, "Please let me explain. Come with me, I want to show you something." She took his reluctant hand and pulled him towards the stairs, up the stairs, past her bedroom, towards the second bedroom, when she stopped and nodded towards the door, Sam took a step inside and stopped short, he didn't know what to expect.

The room was painted blue, of course, and had all of the furniture and toys that you would expect in a nursery. What he didn't expect were all the photos of Sam and the rest of the Team. Some were group or individual photos. Some were in their uniforms; some in their street clothes. The pictures that affected Sam the most, were the photos of him and Jules together, some from the first time they were together and some were from this time around – one was even from their "date" the previous week when they took a picture when the rode the merry-go-round at one of those temporary fairs they found outside of the city. The rage that was building inside him, that he was barely containing inside rose up like a tidal wave, he turned towards Jules and started yelling at her.

"What were thinking? How could you keep him from me? Were you ever go to tell me? I thought you loved me, how you not tell me? Keep this from me? I can't believe this, I don't even know who you are, who you ever were." He was repeating these things over and over again, then just stopped and turned to leave the room – "I can't be in here any more, not with you. I can't believe that I loved you and trusted you." Jules flinched and was visually shaken as he used the past tense, and wasn't sure if he was ever going to forgive her. But she had to at least explain what happened. As he started to walk out of the door, Jules took a couple of steps to block his way. They both knew he could overpower her and force her to move and leave. That he didn't, Jules took it as a positive sign.

He wouldn't look at her, and that hurt. She wiped the tears from her face, looked him straight in the face and said, "I don't blame you for being angry…," He snorted at her word choice. "This is not how I wanted you to find out, but please let me explain the last two years or so. If you still hate me and want to walk away, I won't blame you and won't stand in your way. And if you decide that you can't be around me, look at me, or work with me, I will put in for a transfer, no questions asked. Will you please listen to me?"

Sam inwardly flinched when Jules said that she didn't blame him for hating her, and that she would willingly transfer to another team so that he would feel better. As angry as he was and couldn't understand her reasons, he could never hate her and couldn't imagine not seeing her every day, even it was only at work. He barely nodded and said that he would listen to her. She let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. She led him towards the glider and another chair in the room, she nodded towards the chair and she sat in the glider and started rocking slowly. She leaned her head back into the chair and closed her eyes. After a couple of deep breaths, she looked at Sam and began her story…..

**Hope you enjoyed and want to hear Jules' explanation.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Flashback

**AN: This chapter is a flashback to what happened before the Sam and the team walked in on Jules and how the team is coping with all that is happening since the end of the call. The next chapter will be Jules' explanation - I promise...  
**

_…Flashback to earlier in the day, when the team was on shift:_

The team knew that Sam and Jules were friends again, and every once in a while, individually, they would question if their relationship moved past being "just" friends, but no one ever said anything out loud. However, by the end of the day it was pretty obvious. The 'hot call' today was one that nobody was going to forget anytime soon. Every once in a while, there is a call that affects one of them deeply. Today was Jules' day. They were called to a hostage situation as local daycare facility. This was a huge complex as many former smaller independent facilities merged together into one larger facility. The buildings made up the perimeter with a courtyard and playground in the middle. The outside of the building had very few windows and the side facing the courtyard were all tinted temper glass. No good vantage point for a sierra shot. Greg and Spike were in the administration office using the CCTV's to try and find their subject and obtain as much background information as possible. The rest of the team in pairs: Ed/Raf and Sam/Jules, were clearing each room and keeping the children and caregivers safe. Finally, Spike was able to locate the subject in the 1-2 year old room and he appeared to have a grenade strapped to his belt and was waving a gun in his hand. All the children were crying and being protected by the teacher and her aide. One child, a boy with blond hair and bluish-green eyes was crying hysterically as the armed man was holding him captive. It turned out that the man was the boy's father. The mother had recently left the man and had a restraining order against him as he was abusive to both her and the son. The man did not like that his wife was fighting back and wanted to teach her a lesson by kidnapping the boy. Greg started talking to the man over the intercom system that Spike patched him into.

Sam and Jules were the closest team to the room. Greg had talked the subject into letting the other children and caregivers leave the room. Jules entered the room first, keeping the subject in her view while Sam escorted the women and children from the room. As they were almost done, Raf and Ed finished with getting everyone out of the room. Sam turned around, with Jules, pointed their guns at the subject. Just as the children left the room, Sarge came into the room to talk face-to face with the subject. Sam was closest to him, so Sam covered Sarge, and Jules moved slowly away from Sam and Sarge to get a better position on him and limit the danger to the child.

Jules did her best not to look at the child, because he reminded her of someone nobody, expect her father and brothers knew about. She quietly told Sarge and the rest of the team that she had the solution. Ed told her if the gun is raised towards Sam or Sarge or the boy, that she had permission to take the shot. Jules acknowledged the order.

Sarge was doing his best to have the gunmen release the boy and he almost agreed, then he looked directly at Jules as if he finally realized that she was a women and said, "Women are all bitches, she deserves to be in pain, and I'm going to be the one to give it to her and kill this brat of hers." With that, he slowly raised the gun towards the boys head, Sarge yells "scorpio" but is wasn't necessary as Jules had already taken the shot. She ran towards the child and scooped him up and hugged him tightly and placed his face into her neck so that he didn't see the dead man lying next to him. She ignored protocol and didn't kick the weapon away, she was only focused on the child. Sam and Ed took care of that and just looked at Jules and how she was acting. She was soothing the child and slowly bouncing him as they never seen her do before. Everyone was confused by the attention that Jules was giving the child, but the look in Sam's eye was something different.

Jules finally handed the child to the paramedics on sight, and SIU finally caught up with her and took her back to the station. The rest of the team packed up, went to the barn, changed, and de-briefed. It was an emotionally day for everyone. But they were still concerned about Jules – she never forgot protocol and she unnecessarily risked her life by paying attention to the child before she was sure that the subject was no longer a threat. She finally returned from the SIU interrogation and saw the team waiting for her. The team would have to be blind not to know that there was something more going on between Sam and Jules by the look that the two of them shared. She said that she was going to grab her stuff and then they could go to the Goose for a bit. They nodded in agreement and waited for Jules to return from the locker room.

What they didn't know was that Jules had no intention of going anywhere but home. She grabbed her bag and snuck out of the back and jumped into her jeep and went home. She had someone that she needed to spend time with. When she got home, she told her live in babysitter and niece that she needed time alone with Jake and Gabby left to go to the mall. Jules spent the first 20 minutes holding Jake, hugging and kissing him. He finally got tired and wiggled to floor and they were playing with the blocks. Back at the station, the Team was getting concerned when Jules didn't return and after about 10-15 minutes, Sam went into the locker room to see if she was ok. He came running out of the locker room with a note in his hand that said, "Sorry guys I need to go home and be by myself. I'm fine and I will see you in the morning. Jules"

The guys didn't know what to make of this and Sam was pacing and really worried about her. He finally gave up the pretense of only being her friend, and told the team with a passion they had never heard before, that he was going to check up on her and make sure she was ok. The rest of the team, nodded and told him they would go with him. They all needed to be together after something like this. Since the team now "knew" about Sam and Jules – a discussion that would wait until another day, they found out that Sam has a key to Jules' house and that they weren't going to knock, they would all go into the house with Sam. They didn't know what they were going to find when they went inside. But Jules sitting on the floor with a toddler, with blond hair, playing with blocks and looking at the child with the love and tenderness that only a mother could manage, was not what they were expecting. They entered house quietly, and all stopped short taking in the seen. The toddler was oblivious to the people behind, just being absorbed in playing. Jules; however, new the instant he was in the room. She looked at him, and felt like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, but she also knew the storm was just about to start.

_Back to present time…._

After Sam and Jules went upstairs, the team focused their attention on Jake. He seemed like a happy child, they couldn't believe or understand why Jules hid this gift from them. Didn't she trust them? They put their lives in each other's hands every day and she couldn't or wouldn't share this important part of her life with them. They were definitely hurt and surprised, but none of them could even imagine what Sam was going through. They knew that they would need to be there for both of them – they didn't know how, but Team One was a family. A fact they knew, ever since Toth came and almost split them up six months ago.

When Sam and Jules entered the Jake's room, the team could hear Sam yelling, however, when they could also hear Jules' softly spoken words, they were looking around for the source of the voice. That is when they noticed the portable baby monitor, whose base must be in the room with Sam and Jules - both units on. While Jules and Sam assumed they had their privacy, the team was actually listening to the entire conversation. Normally, Team One was not into eavesdropping. However, due to the weirdness of the day, not one of them got up to turn off the monitor. They sat there enjoying the antics of Jake, listening to Jules saying that she wants to explain and volunteered to leave the team, and them, so that Sam would be ok. They were shocked, the Team was her life, and that she was willing to give it up for Sam, really shows how much she loves him. They didn't hear Sam respond, but since no one came downstairs, they assumed he agreed to listen.

Even though Jake didn't appear to be upset with all the yelling going on upstairs, Ed tried to comfort Jake and said, "Everything was going to be ok and that sometimes grown-ups yell," and ruffled Jake's hair. Jake just finished knocking down a tower that Spike had built and giggling like only a child could do. He looked up at Ed and said, "Mama said daddy be mad when he sees me," and goes back to build towers with Spike to knock them down again. The team just looked at one another in disbelief and shaking their heads. They went back to listening to Jules, feeling a little uncomfortable, but not willing not to listen to the story.


	4. Chapter 3 - Jules' Explanation

**AN: Ok – Now Jules' explanation…..FYI…I am not a doctor and I am making this stuff up – isn't the whole idea of fiction to suspend reality – I am trying to keep it close to it though. Be prepared it's a long chapter...Enjoy!  
**

Sam sat in the chair and couldn't get comfortable. He was literally sitting on the edge of his seat and couldn't stop fidgeting. He didn't know where to look, he didn't know what to do with his hands. He was trying to hold on to the anger and indifference, but it was hard and when he finally glanced towards Jules, she was slowing rocking her chair and had her eyes closed. She look so small, fragile, and sad. He knew that physically she wasn't fragile, but her emotions were something completely different and he knew that he had the power to break them into tiny pieces that would never be able to be put back together again. Part of him wanted her to feel like he did at that moment – shattered, not knowing which way was up. But he knew he wasn't that kind of person - He wanted, no needed, to understand. He knew that they may not overcome this as a couple, which hurt him more than he wanted to admit, but he knew that he could not purposely hurt Jules. He would always love her. These conflicting emotions and thoughts were giving him a bigger headache.

Coming out of his head and thoughts, he noticed when she took a couple of deep breathes and opened her eyes and looked at him. He saw the determination that he always found extremely sexy.

Jules opened and closed her mouth a couple of times without any sound – just like a fish out of water. Finally, she took one last deep breath and opened her mouth again and her voice, very shaky and uncertain, said, "Sam, I am so sorry. I did not want you to find out this way. The longer I kept this secret, the harder it was for me to find a way to tell you." Towards the end her voice became a little more confident and 'Jules-like'.

Jules hated the way her voice sounded, but she was just exhausted – emotionally - from the hot call, to her unexpected visitors, and the long overdue conversation with Sam. Physically – from keeping up with the demands of the job, the demands of a very active 1 ½ year old, and the demands of living a double life. She is almost happy and relieved that this is out in the open, but she wishes the reveal was different. So all she has is the energy for is to provide Sam with the facts, like she's giving a report to SIU or her supervisors.

"It started about two years ago after I was shot by Petar. After I woke up and the doctor came in to talk with me and asked everyone else to leave the room, he asked me if I knew that I was pregnant." Jules stopped closed her eyes again to calm her nerves and then continued the story. "I laughed at him, said that he was mixed-up and that I was recovering from a gunshot, and that I couldn't be pregnant. I'm thinking to myself, that we were pretty careful and this was just some un-funny joke."

Jules continues, "The doctor assured me that he realizes that I am recovering from a gunshot, but as they were fixing me up during surgery, they found out I was pregnant. Apparently, this was why the surgery took so long, they had to be even more careful because of the fetus. The doctor told me that if the shot was ½ inch lower, there would have been no hope for the baby. I started crying and I wasn't sure why I was crying. I was thinking this is just great – I get shot, find out I'm pregnant, and I wasn't sure of how serious we were, we never talked about a future, and honestly, I was afraid of my feelings for you."

During this Jules is looking at a nice spot on the floor, and peeks a look up to Sam's face. He isn't any more relaxed, but at least he is sitting back in the chair and doesn't look like he is going to jump up and run screaming from the room. He is looking at me, with no expression of his face. Sam nods at Jules as if to say continue. She nods back, and takes another deep breath.

"My feelings for you scared me. I like to be in control, plan my life, and you know that I am not one to break the rules. The fact I broke the rules to be with you scared me. How far was I going to go, willing to go, and continue to go until I felt that I completely lost myself. I was beginning not to know who I was and what I wanted. I felt so scared and alone, right at that moment, even with you all outside in the hallway. I felt like I was losing control over everything that I thought was important – that was me."

Tears are slowly creeping down Jules' cheeks and she gives up trying to hide them and lets them flow freely.

"While I am lost in my thoughts, I realize that the doctor is still talking and I have no idea what he is saying. As I focus in on what the doctor is saying, he tells me that I need to go to the maternity ward for an ultrasound. They couldn't do this until I woke up. I told him the name of my OBGYN and he said that we were in luck as she is on staff at the hospital and is actually on site right now. He called down to maternity scheduled the ultra sound and paged my doctor. As he's getting ready to go, I asked him if he had told anyone about the baby, he said no, and I asked to keep quiet about it. He agreed. I asked if he could tell the team that I was not up for visitors and that I was going to be taken for some additional tests now that I was awake. He agreed, but didn't seem happy about it. Once he left, I was able to cry by myself and think about what I wanted to do."

Jules paused for a moment as if collecting her thoughts, her eyes were focused on something that was not in the room, as if she was reliving this moment over again. Sam sat there staring at Jules, not saying a word, not touching her, knowing that she would continue when she was ready.

"I was taken for the ultrasound, and my doctor confirmed that I was about 4 months pregnant. I asked her how could I not know. She indicated that some women only spot while they are on the pill, which I continued to do so, even though it was lighter that usual, but didn't really pay attention. I just chalked it up to our stressful job, the hard work at remodeling the house, and the stress of keeping us a secret. I noticed that I had gained a little weight, but not enough to be concerned about. I asked the doctor why didn't I have morning sickness. She said that some women don't have it and I was apparently one of the lucky ones. At this point, she indicated that the baby appeared to be healthy despite all of the stresses my body was under. She said that I needed to make a decision in the next couple of days as to whether or not I wanted to keep the baby. I told her I didn't need time to think about it. If this baby was able to survive everything we just went through, who was I to end its' life."

Jules still had the faraway look in her eyes. As she continued, she was relaxing a little bit more as if she was happy she was finally sharing this moment with someone, even her brothers and father didn't know all of the details.

"As soon as I said no, I was keeping the baby, I felt like I was taking control back over my life. The doctor gave me a copy of the sonogram. My ICU doctor was with us and they were discussing the types of medication and activity that I could have or do that would not harm the baby. I asked how long it was going to take to recover from being shot and he said that it was going to be about 4-5 months, which would coincide with the birth of the baby. I asked the doctors, if they could tell the department that it would take about 7-8 months for recovery that would include recovering from not only the gunshot, but having the baby. I told them, I didn't want anyone at work to know yet and that I would tell you guys when I was ready. They were both reluctant, but they agreed. I knew that if I stayed in town, you would be there by my side through the whole recovery process. And as I said, I was scared of my feelings for you and was not ready to acknowledge that you were more important than the job or having a family together. I knew that we would not be able to stay on the same team if we remained a couple, so I knew what I wanted to do. I asked the doctors if I would be able to travel to Medicine Hat for my recovery and birth of my baby. They said, that should be fine in a couple of days. My OGBYN, said that I would need to be closer to a full-scale hospital when I had the baby because of potential complications. She gave me the name of an OBGYN that was close to my Dad's and who she trusted. They moved me back to my room. I was lucky that you guys had a shift that night, and you all had left to go the station. While I was alone, I called my Dad explained to him what was going on, not everything, but enough. He said that I could come back home for as long as I needed."

Jules spoke these next words looking directly as Sam, "Even though I thought I was doing the right thing didn't mean that I was happy about it or that it was easy for me. The following day was when I told you we couldn't be together anymore and that I didn't want your help while I was recovering, and that I was going home to my Dad's house to recuperate and that I didn't want you to call or check up on me. The look on your face, broke my heart. I didn't think I would ever forget it. I was thinking what kind of person was I to hurt the one person who loved me and loved all of me. I felt that it I didn't break up with you, I would lose all control over my life, that I wouldn't be me anymore. I needed to protect me and my heart. I didn't have enough faith that everything would work out the way it was suppose to – that we would be able to work together, be a couple, and a family. I always had to rely upon me and no one else, I was afraid to give up that control and let you in completely." A couple of days later, two of my brothers picked me up from the hospital, went to the house to pack a few things, including a couple of your things – I needed to be surrounded by your smell – and not in a creepy way." Jules smiled and laughed a little after this revelation – Sam chuckled a little too. Jules thought she would be able to get through this.

"As the months went by, I communicated only with Sarge, letting him know how my recovery was coming along, and that I was fine. He filled my in on some of the cases and the new team dynamics. I was miserable and all I wanted to do was talk to you, tell you what was going on, and hold onto you for dear life. Those thoughts and feelings were what kept me from calling you. I realized that during my pregnancy, I am a big coward. I can talk a good game, but I can't follow through with my actions."

"As I was getting closer to giving birth, two of my brothers and I checked into the hotel across the street from the hospital. After about a week, I gave birth, without any complications to Jake. Once I looked at him, he had your blue eyes and I could tell that these weren't just regular baby blue eyes and they weren't going to change. I looked at him and knew that if I never saw you again, I would always have you right their every day, when I looked into your son's face. His name was a no brainer. I wanted to name his after you, but you mentioned how much you hated the idea of a 'junior' so to honor you, your middle name became his first name and his middle name was your first. I thought it was perfect."

I took me about a month after having Jake that I could walk without being in pain. After that I started jogging, working with the weights my brothers had at my dad's and practiced shooting, I knew that I was close to me fighting weight – pre-pregnancy weight. The only visible difference was that my breasts were a little fuller because I was breast-feeding, but nothing that couldn't be hidden with baggy shirts and loads of gear. I was really surprised how much I love being a mom. If I wasn't working out, I was with Jake – he was my miracle baby. Because he survived, I knew that I could survive for him no matter what."

Jules stopped, took a deep breath, and knew that the hard part was coming up. "When I was ready to move back to Toronto and reclaim my spot on the team, I was worried about childcare – who did I trust enough to watch over my baby. My brother's daughter, Gabriella, or Gabby, had just graduated from high school, didn't know what she wanted to do, so I asked her if she would want to move back with me to Toronto and look after Jake while I was working. She readily jumped at the chance and my brother and sister-in-law were happy that she wasn't going to be hanging around doing nothing as she 'found herself'. My brothers drove the three of us down here. We fixed up the second half of the basement as a little apartment for Gabby and fixed the nursery up. Then I returned to the team."

"My plan was to tell you right away. But we could hardly speak to each other without some smartass comments. You were so hurt, you barely said "hi" to me. I thought, 'how can I tell Sam, when he won't even look at me or talk to me unless it is work-related.' So I made the decision not to push you. I was going to wait until things got to be a little more normal between us. This was just me being a coward again. Anyway, when you started dating again, I thought my heart was going to break. I was never as unhappy as I was when I heard you talking about your girlfriend and the time that she met up with us at the Goose. I hated myself for hating you for moving on. It was basically what I forced you to do. The only thing that helped me get through those first months after returning to work, was coming home to see Jake. He lit up every time I walked into the room. Whatever crappy day I had instantly vanished when I saw him. Things started getting back to normal between us and I told myself that I didn't want to upset the status quo we had – again can you say coward." With this last comment, Jules smiled an unhappy smile and pointed to herself.

She shook her head, to clear out the self-pity and finish the story. "I was pretty relieved when you stopped talking about your girlfriend when I was around, and that was mostly why I stopped hanging out with you guys after work, I didn't want to see you use your charm on someone else. That was just too painful. Then we had the call with the white supremacy group, and I reconnected with Steve." At the mention of his name, Sam tightened up as if hearing his name physically hurt him.

Jules continued, "I had a little crush on him when I was in high school, but he was a year older than me and was best friends with one of my brothers. I knew the guy code well enough that even if he liked me, there was no way in hell that he was going to ask me out. Seeing him again, I thought maybe I could move on, like you had. We went out for a 2-3 months and I realized that we couldn't be anything more than friends, I kept comparing him to the one person I wanted to be with, but couldn't have…" Before Jules finished this thought, she looked up at Sam, make sure she caught his eyes, before she continued. "…you. All I ever wanted was you. I compared every guy that I met with you. And I knew that I ruined that and we would never have that back. Then I after you came to the rescue at the Sultan's Grill, I KNEW that you were the only one who I would truly love. Then I was more scared, how what I going to tell you about Jake, did I ruin our chances, have I ruined both of our lives. I didn't know the answers to any of this. Then it seemed like our team was falling apart – it was the once constant aside from Jake that kept me grounded and sane. Toth comes, Ed gets shot, we start seeing each other, Wordy transferred to Guns 'n Gangs, and we start breaking in a new rookie."

Jules takes what she hopes is her last deep breathe of the evening as she knows that she is in the homestretch. "I wanted to tell you every day, but didn't know how. I was being a coward again, I was afraid if I told you, you would walk away and never forgive me, or that you would try and take Jake away from me, which would shatter me completely. So I continued living my double life and it explains why we spent most of our time at your place. The few times we were here, I needed to plan ahead, make sure Jake stayed with Gabby in the basement and remove any evidence that a baby lived in this house. I locked the door to his nursery so that you wouldn't wander in there. After a couple of times, this was just too much work and I made all sorts of excuses why your place was easier. The call today hit me really hard. The toddler reminded me of Jake and after SIU all I needed to was to hold him, kiss him, and be with him. I didn't want to convince you all that I was ok and I needed to be by myself."

Jules stopped talking and after a few minutes looked at Sam and asked him if he had any questions. Sam looked at her like she was crazy, did he have questions, of course he did, it was just too bad he wasn't sure what they were at that moment. He couldn't think straight, he didn't know what he should do at the moment. And he was completely surprised when he heard his voice ask a question, it was like his mouth had a mind of his own and wasn't connected to his brain any longer. "How did Jake know that I was his dad and recognize the rest of the team?"

It was then that Jules' face lit up and she had her first genuine smile on her face in what seemed like years. "Oh that…that was the easy part. Before he was born and every day afterwards, I talked to him about you and the team, what great men you are, that I was lucky to be part of this team and this family. I told stories about all of you, stories from work, serious stories, funny stories, sad stories, he knows all of you including Lou. After he was born, after I was done reading a children's book to him, we would look at pictures of all of you. I would say your names over and over and over again. Actually, his first words were 'dada' because we looked at your picture some much."

Jules got up and looked at Sam, and sighed as if she was trying to find the courage to continue. "I always planned on telling you about Jake, and I felt bad that I wasn't giving you the opportunity to be part of the pregnancy, his birth, and his life. Somehow I knew that you'd want to be a part of these moments, so I taped as many of these moments as I could – Gabby did a really good job with that – then had them transferred to DVDs. Sam these are for you…" Jules points to bookshelf with a TV and DVD player on it, there is a shelf that has about 10 discs label Jake and a number. "…I know that they don't make up for being there in person, but I want you to know that your son always knew who his father is and that he is loved."

Jules was crying again, "I'm sorry that I was a coward and didn't trust in myself enough to trust you with all of this. I'm sorry that I hurt you again and kept something so important from you. I hope that I didn't completely screw this up and you want to be a part of Jake's life and mine. If it is only Jake's, I completely understand. I think in the beginning of all of this, I thought of you as the cocky rookie, who could smile and have any girl that he wanted, but you have changed the last couple of years, you aren't the same person you were when you first joined the team and we all pulled our guns on you. You are the person that I'm proud to say is the father of my son. I am sorry that I didn't trust you or myself then and now. I am going to go downstairs and give you some time. The is a TV and DVD player in here if you want to watch them now. They are yours and you can take them when you leave. Just let me know if you have any questions. Thanks for listening." She gently squeezes his shoulder and turns and walks out the door and down the stairs. She knows that she needs to face the team at some point and chooses to do it now to get it over with. What happens next shocks her completely…

**AN: Hope you made it through this long chapter, there was not way to break it into two chapters. I hope you want to learn about Sam's reaction, as well as the team's. What is going to happen next. Stay tuned. Please review...  
**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Aftermath

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement – it is greatly appreciated. I also know that the last chapter was long, so hopefully you survived and what to know more. Here's the next installment - which is kind of long too.**

Jules continued downstairs to check on the rest of the team and her son. She didn't care that she was crying. She just wanted this day to be over and go to sleep. She was exhausted and didn't know how much more she could take. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she was not prepared for the sight that was there. Jake was in the middle of the team still playing with his blocks, he loved to build things and knock them down – she smiled that he is a like her in that way and could pictures working on renovations together when he got older. But the team was sitting there dumbfounded with tears in their eyes, and some with tear streaks down their faces. She couldn't figure out what was wrong, until she heard Sam crying and the DVD being played. That's when she realized the baby monitor kept in the living room was on and the team heard the whole story.

On one level, she was completely embarrassed that the team heard all of the details. On another, she was glad they heard, because she didn't have to repeat part or all of the story. The team was back to no secrets. They all remained in their places for a few seconds all just staring at each other. Jules finally sighed, again, and said, "Guys, I am glad that you're here and are finally meeting Jake. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you with this information, but it wasn't fair to Sam if you knew before he did. I did what I thought was right and am doing the best that I can. I hope that you can forgive me and will be able to trust me when we go into the field to work. I meant what I told Sam, that I am willing to leave the team to make things easier on him. I just hope I haven't ruined the love and friendships that we all have together."

At the end of her speech, she just stands there waiting for someone else to say something, anything. It only took a couple of minutes before Spike got up and went and hugged Jules in one of his bear hugs. Sarge was a second behind him. Raf followed next.

Ed still hadn't moved from the floor with Jake. He looks are her and says, "I know how much I would have missed Izzy if Sophie left me and took the kids. I can't even imagine how I would have felt if I found out about her after the fact. I don't agree with what you did, but I understand needing to feel like you are in control. You are my teammate and friend. I trust you with my life, to watch my back, like I watch yours. It is always an honor and a privilege to walk through any door with you."

Once he finishes, he gets up and walks over to give Jules the biggest hug of them all. While the adults are hugging, and crying, and laughing, Jake gets up and starts to wander away and nobody sees him leave the room.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sam just continues to sit in the chair without moving after Jules leaves the room. He is still trying to process all the information that Jules has given him. He knows what it is like to feel like you are losing control and you don't know who you are anymore. All he knows that he can't think straight at the moment. When he is finally is able to move, he walked over the shelf, grabs the first case that says 'Jake #1" in Jules' familiar handwriting. He puts the disc in, turns on the TV and starts to turn around and notices a picture next to the TV, it is of him and Jules and it is one of his favorites. It is a self-portrait of the two of them covered in Santorini Sky paint and dry-wall primer. It was when they first went out and they were just finishing up the living room remodel. They were laughing so hard, that when he finally grabbed Jules to stop the paint war, he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of them together. He sent that picture to Jules. She must have printed the photo and framed it to put it in his son's room. How odd was that to think and say 'son'.

Sam didn't know what possessed him to pick up the picture, but he bought the picture with him as he sat down and started the video. This time he sat in the glider as it had a better view of the small television. Once he sat down, he heard Jules's voice talking to her large stomach and gently rubbing it. He was so memorized with how she looked and what she was doing, that he wasn't even paying attention to her words. They there was a montage of Jules as she was getting bigger and bigger the farther along in her pregnancy she got. There were views from the front and from the side. Then the tape stops then starts again, this time it is Jules in obvious pain and she is in the hospital giving birth. She taped the whole thing.

After Jake was born and Jules was sitting up in bed, the nurse finally hands the baby to her. She takes him in her arms and kisses him tenderly on the forehead. Just then the baby opens his eyes and looks at Jules and she said, "I wish you daddy was here to see you. But he can't be here right now so I will love you enough for both of us. You know you have your daddy's eyes. I have the perfect name for you. I want to name you after your daddy, but he doesn't like the whole "junior" thing. Thinks everyone should have their own name to identify with. So keeping this mind, I am going to name you Jacob Samuel. It's your daddy's name but mixed up. I think he will approve, but I am going to call you Jake." Sam muted the sound and watched the scenes as they changed, the only sound in the room was him crying as he watched his son, whom he didn't know about grow up.

A little while later as the pictures memorized him, he felt something tug on his pants, he looks down and sees Jake smiling up him. When Jake realizes he has Sam's attention, he raises up his arms and says, "Up Daddy". So Sam picks him up and settles him in is lap. He quickly check around to see if there is an adult with him and nobody else is there. He looks down and says, "Where's mommy and the others?" Jake still staring at Sam says, "downstairs huggin and cryin."

Sam gets comfortable with Jake on his lap and slowly started to rock the chair like he saw Jules do earlier and continues to watch his son grow up before his eyes. He saw Jules breastfeeding Jake, Jake rolling over, crawling, taking his first steps. It seemed like Jules taped something everyday to document Jake's life. Soon he felt the slow and steady breath of Jake as he fell asleep on his chest. Sam was so tired and exhausted at everything that happened that day. He slowly closed his eyes to get his second wind and promptly fell asleep with his son on his chest.

After Jules and the team talked, cried, and hugged some more, she looked around for Jake and she realized he is not where she last saw him. She started to get a little panicky and she and the guys started to search for him. Jake wasn't on the first floor and Jules remembers how much he liked to climb the stairs, the door to the basement was closed, so that left the stairs to the second floor. She flew up them with the team close by. She instinctively went to his bedroom and froze when she walked into the room. There they were, father and son sleeping together while one of the tapes was playing with no sound.

Jules quietly walked into the room, and the team was outside looking in. She grabs a throw blanket off the foot of the crib and walks over to Sam and Jake. She tries to take Jake from Sam without waking either one of them up. She was only half successful. Jake remained asleep, but Sam started to wake up. She gives the blanket to Sam and tells him to go back to sleep. He just sits there and watches as Jules changes Jake's diaper, gets him into his pajamas, and places his in his crib, all without waking him up. She leans down and gives him a kiss goodnight.

Jules turns around with the intent of turning of the TV and disc playing and realizes that Sam is awake and is intently watching her. She becomes a little flustered, and says, "Hi, I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, you can stay here tonight if you want." He just stares at her as if he doesn't hear that she just said something. He is thinking. Without saying a word, he grabs the disc from the DVD player and the rest of the discs on the shelf. He walks over to the crib and stares at Jake for a few minutes. He leans over gives him a quick kiss and turns and leaves the room and the house without saying a word to Jules or the rest of the team.

When Jules realized that Sam was watching her, she inhaled while waiting for him to say or do something. When he walked out, without saying a word, she was crushed and let out the breath she didn't even know that she was holding. She was hurt and exhausted. She walked past the team, who stared after her as she walked to her bedroom. There she changed into sweats and her favorite shirt that was Sam's. She left her bedroom a few minutes later with the anticipation of burying her sorrows in a quart of Ben and Jerry's. She always ate junk food, when she was upset.

When she made it downstairs, Spike and Sarge were waiting for her. Sarge says, "Raf and Ed went home. Before the guys left I called Team Four and they agreed to cover our next two swifts. They were off the next two days and agreed to work for us; we are going to cover their weekend shifts. I called and left a message for Sam both on his cell and his home phones. Spike and I decided that we were going to hang out here tonight in case you need any help with anything. You look really tired."

At that she chuckled, and said, "It's been a hell of a day." Gabby walks in a few minutes later and sees two of the men in the photos in Jake's room and Jules looking like death warmed over, with a quart of ice cream in her lap. Jules looks at Gabby and says, "The secrets out, not sure what happens next." Gabby feels bad, but knows that there is nothing she can do right now. She says walks over, gives Jules a hug and says "I'm going to go to bed now. I will keep the monitor on and will take care of Jake if he wakes up." Then she turns towards Sarge and Spike, and says, "Hi I'm Gabby, I feel like I know you already with how much Jules talks about her team." Both Sarge and Spike stand up and shake Gabby's hand and says, "Hi, nice to meet you too."

After Gabby went downstairs, Jules looks down at the quart of ice cream in her lap and realizes that she almost finished it and she doesn't feel any better. The nice thing with being with Sarge and Spike, they are ok if we don't talk. Just being with them is comfort enough. Jules takes the ice cream carton into the kitchen and grabs the baby monitor as she returns to the couch. Today is one of those days that she is happy she bought the extra long couch. Sarge is sitting at one end, Spike at the other. Before she sits down, she hands each of them a blanket then gathers her stuff and lies down between them. Jules throws a blanket over herself. As the three of them fall asleep, Sarge rubs Jules arm in a fatherly manner and Spike does the same with her leg, but in a brotherly way.

Sam left Jules' house and walked back to his apartment, but if he had to tell someone how he got there, he wouldn't be able to. He remembers leaving Jules' house and the next thing he remembers is walking into his apartment. He has so many things going through his head; it feels like it is going to explode.

He is exhausted, but he can't sleep. He walks to the living room, turns on the TV and watches the DVDs over and over again until the wee hours of the morning and he finally falls asleep on his couch. He wakes up a couple of hours later and doesn't feel any more rested than he did the night before. He knows that he needs to talk to Jules, but he doesn't know what he is going to say. He doesn't know if he can forgive her for keeping this from him, especially after they got back together. He is not sure what is going to happen at work, now that the entire team knows they are back together and apparently have a son together.

Sam jumps into the shower, changes into new clothes and starts to walk back to Jules' house since he left his car there last night. On the walk back, he realizes how angry he is with Jules. But he is also remembering, what it was like being on the team when she was recovering from being shot. How hard it was coming to work each day without seeing her. He remembers that good times they had when they 'dated' the first time and this time. He remembers how bitter and mean he was to her when she returned to active duty. He remembers how hard they fought to become friends again. Sam knows that he was unhappy when they worked together after she returned to the team, but he was absolutely miserable when she was missing from the team altogether. What was he going to do? He wasn't sure, but here he was at Jules' front door.

He used his key again and let himself into Jules' house and wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. There was Jules fast asleep on the couch sandwiched between Sarge and Spike, also asleep. Both of them had a hand on Jules as if they were protecting her while they slept. Before Sam walked farther into the room, he took off his shoes and left them by the door. As he started into the room, he heard sounds from his son coming from the baby monitor.

He glanced at Jules and didn't want to wake her up, so he quickly walked up the stairs to Jake's room. He quietly talked to Jake as he picked him up from the crib. Jake wanted to be picked up, but he was still crying and Sam touching his bottom realized that he was wet and needed to be changed. Even though Sam never changed a diaper, he thinks 'how hard can it be? I'm a trained Special Forces officer, SRU constable, and an expert marksman and sniper. I can do this.' With that, Sam placed Jake on the changing table like he saw Jules do last night. He then took off his pajama bottoms and opened his diaper, all the while talking to Jake. Sam is pretty pleased with himself and is about to remove the diaper when Sam gets hit in the chest with pee. Sam lets out a scream and Jake is laughing. Sam is startled when hears laughing coming from behind her and looks over his shoulders and sees Jules standing there leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry didn't mean to spook you, I woke up and heard you on the monitor."

Taking pity on him, Jules walks into the room and pushes him over so that she can show him how to finish changing Jake. Without looking at him, she says, "Babies are special that way, after you open their diapers, you have to wait a few seconds before you remove the diaper. With boys, you need to be extra careful because you can get sprayed as you just learn. The good thing is that you only make that mistake once. With my mistake, I got hit in the face." Jules laughed at the memory and Sam chuckled with her. "You were doing really good up until that point. If you want to change your shirt, there are a few of your shirts in my room, you can just put your shirt in the hamper and I will return it too you. I am going to give Jake his breakfast, if you want to eat with him."

Sam peaked a quick look at Jules and knew that he could never hate her. "I would love to have breakfast with Jake, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Thanks for showing me how to change a diaper." Jules smiled, "You haven't really changed a diaper, until it's a poopy one." Sam grimaced and wasn't sure he was ready for that just yet. Jules picked up Jake and walked downstairs, where Sarge and Spike were just waking up. She plopped Jake on the floor by the guys and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for all of them.

Sam came down a few minutes later and sat on the couch and watched, in awe, at Jake playing. Sam, Jules, Sarge, Spike, and Jake ate a nice breakfast together and when they were done, Sarge and Spike volunteered to take Jake to the park down the street. Sam and Jules smiled at their not so subtle hint that they should talk. Sam and Jules finished the dishes, took their coffees into the living room and sat down, and waited for the other to say something.

**I appreciate the comments - tell me what you think...Thanks for reading. FYI...I am working on the next chapter and hopefully will have it posted by the end of the week.  
**


	6. Chapter 5 - Sam and Jules Talk

**AN: Thanks for taking the time to review my story. I have to say that it such a good feeling to have other people read something that you wrote and like it – I am not much of a writer and this has been a great 1****st**** experience so far. Please review. I have a couple of additional chapters written and ready to be posted. **

**Thanks again – Allyson**

Sam and Jules just sat on the couch in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to say something. Frustrated, Sam leaned back against the couch threw his across his eyes and sighed deeply. He moved his arm and looked at Jules and licked his lips nervously.

"Jules, I watched those DVDs over and over again all night long. I can see how much you love Jake and that you made sure he knew who I was, knew the entire team. I want you to know that I would never try and take him away from you, but I definitely want to be part of his life. I really appreciate that you documented the big and small events in his life. It kinda felt like I was right there."

Sam suddenly stopped and Jules was afraid of his next words, she could feel a 'but' coming.

Sam continued, "Buuuut I don't know where we go from here…as a couple, I mean. As far as the team goes, I don't want you to go anywhere, assuming that we can stay on the same team. I know what it is like to be on Team One without you and I don't want to go through that again. When Sarge gets back here, we can talk to him about our futures on the team."

"As far as Jake goes, I want to get to know him better, but I am not sure about the best way to go about it though."

Jules nodded and tried to stay calm as he talked about their future as a couple, but her heart was breaking inside. "Sam, I have been thinking about that. I figure that one option, is to buy a second set of baby stuff and you can take Jake to you apartment for some nights." She paused and thought how would she survive if Jake wasn't here at night. Sam looked at Jules with a smirk, "I assume that you have another option."

She smiled back, and nodded, "The other option is that you can stay here…" She quickly added, "In the guest room, until we figure us out. That way Gabby is here and we don't have to interrupt his routine too much." She held her breath as Sam considered his answer.

Sam let out a deep breath and pondered Jules' second option. He knew that he still loved her, but he wasn't sure about them as a couple at the moment. "I think moving in here _temporarily_ is a good solution for the moment. I will stay in the guest room and get to know Jake, learn what he likes, how to take care of him."

They smiled awkwardly at each other. Usually they could talk or sit in companionable silence. Right now it was neither – they couldn't seem to find anything to say to each other, and the silence was uncomfortable. At that moment, Gabby walked up from the basement still half asleep. Jules laughed quietly, remembering that she was like that when she was Gabby's age.

Jules says, "Morning sleepy head, I left you a plate of breakfast warming in the oven, enjoy. However, before you shuffle off, I would like to officially introduce you to Sam. Sam, this is my niece Gabby. She has been taking really good care of Jake while I am at work."

Sam quickly stood up, smiled his charming half smile, shook Gabby's hand and said, "It is really nice to meet you, you are doing a great job with him. Any tips you can offer, feel free. By the way, thanks for your hard work on the DVDs, they are wonderful and appreciated." Gabby yawned and shook Sam's hand. "Nice to officially meet you. I learned everything I know from AJ, she is really the expert. When Jakey was teething and wouldn't stop crying, AJ was the only one who could calm him down. She walked him for hours each night. I'm going to eat now."

Sam sat down again, looked at Jules, and asked "AJ?" Jules answered, "Aunt Jules." Sam nodded and said, "I don't remember him teething on the tapes." "We didn't include that; it wasn't our best moments. But I can tell all about it. But it tells more like a war story." Sam looked at Jules and said, "If you want to tell me about, I would love to hear about it."

Jules looked at him, and sighed, "Not all of his teeth were productions, but his molars were the roughest. Do you remember those couple of days that I called out unexpectedly?" Sam nodded. "Well, Jakey's molars were coming in at the same time and he was in so much pain. He wouldn't eat, sleep or stop crying. All he wanted to do was be held. Gabby tried holding him as much as she could, but all he wanted was his mama. I walked him for hours and hours at a time, just rocking him. All he would take were these SHORT catnaps. When he was too tired to cry, I would sit down with him in the glider and just rock him and try to catch the some catnaps. It wasn't really working for each of us. That time, I think that I was up for about 36 hours. No showers and no caffeine – I was still breastfeeding. When his molars finally broke through, he slept for about 14 hours and so did I. It was really the hardest time that I have ever had with him."

Jules finished the story and Sam looked at her with amazement. "I'm sorry that it was so hard and that you had to go through that by yourself." Jules laughed, "Don't be too sorry – I was cursing you towards the end. Or more correctly, your little guys, how they had broken through the defenses of the pill. What were they superheroes or something? Like I said, it wasn't our best moments. Looking back right now, it was pretty amusing. Gabby might have one of my rants in the outtake piles. If you promise it won't end up on YouTube and you NEVER tell the team, I will give you permission to view the footage."

Sam chuckled, "I would love to see a Jules' meltdown, since they rarely happen. I promise it won't end up of YouTube, but I might need to compare notes with Wordy or Ed, being a father and all." He got this peaceful look in his eyes and said, "I really like the sound of that. It feels so right."

Sam said, "When the Sarge, Spike and Jake get back, I am going to go home and get some of my things. Remember, I'm staying in the guest room and I haven't thought about if I can forgive you, move on, and be in a romantic relationship with you."

Jules looked away willing the tears away, "I understand this is all about Jake. It's funny though, just a few weeks ago, we were talking about 'hypothetically honeymoons'. And now we're going to be roommates and unsure of our future." Sam has this pained look on his face and said, "Jules, I'm doing the best that I can here. I can only process so much information at one time. I'm not saying we don't have a future, but I just don't know right this moment. I am trying to do what is right for Jake. I'm sorry if this is hard for you, but I am trying to make the best of this situation."

Jules sighed, "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm sorry I made those comments and I know that you are doing your best. I guess I am just scared at what's going happen. I love you and don't want to lose you, but I will follow your lead and whatever you decide, I will deal with."

"Jules, I am not trying to hurt you. We have both done our share of that over the years haven't we? You broke it off and while you were recuperating, I went a little nuts, basically sleeping with anyone who can along." Jules gasped as he went on. "I was trying to exorcise you from my brain and my heart. The team didn't know what to do with me. I was an asshole to Donna at the time for replacing you. When you were scheduled to come back, I was tired of trying to forget you, because it wasn't working. I sorta liked this one girl – she's the one you met at The Goose that night. I only brought her there to rub your nose in it. See I'll show you – you didn't mean anything to me. The hurt look in your eyes just about killed me. A couple of days later I broke it off with her and I didn't go out with anyone else until we started going out again." Sam stopped thinking about what he wanted to say next.

"I knew that you were it for me. But you weren't sure yet. About eight months later as we were becoming friends again, I had a full physical – made sure that I was ok. I have to say that I wasn't always as careful as I could have been. Then you met up with Steve again. Even though I hated it, if he made you happy, I was happy and I was willing to let you go. The day you showed up at my door, when Ed was shot, I thought it was the luckiest, happiest day of my life – wait – that didn't come out the way I thought it would, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I want to hope that we can get past this. But you hurt me Jules, I don't know if I can completely trust you again. Like I said, I'm doing the best that I can right now. Please be patient with me I have had less than 24 hours to process that I have a son who is 1½ years old."

Jules didn't have a chance to respond as the door opened and this conversation was basically over – for now. Jake ran in and his cheeks were all red and flushed from the chilly air and running around. He was followed by Sarge and Spike. Behind them were Ed and Raf. Sam and Jules were not expecting them. At the same time, Gabby walks out of the kitchen and Jake run into her arms. She can see the 'grown-ups' want to talk so she says, "I am going downstairs with Jake. I'll set him up with a movie while I shower. See you all later. Come on Jakey, The Lion King is calling." Jakey yells, "YEAH, Simba and Scar." And proceeds to growl in the fiercest way he knows how. As they head downstairs, all of the adults in the room start to laugh. Jules just shakes her head; knowing this is what Jake always does while watching The Lion King. Everyone else is amazed at the innocence of children.

Sarge breaks the silence, and says, "Ok, we need to talk as a team."

**The next chapter will be the team's discussion about what they want to do. **


	7. Chapter 6 - Team Talk

**AN - Here's the team's discussion. Enjoy….**

After Sarge says that it is time to talk, Sam and Jules just look at each other and temporarily forget they were in a middle of a conversation themselves. Jules stands up, "Get comfortable, I am going to get coffee for everyone." Sam stand up as well, "Jules, do you want some help." "Sure" and smiles at him. They come out of the kitchen with coffee and some cookies that she baked a couple of days ago.

When she and Sam sat down, everyone looked a little uncomfortable. Sarge was the first one to break the silence, "Did you guys talk? Have you made any decisions?" Sam and Jules looked at each other and nodded. Sam started, "I know yesterday I pretty much outed me and Jules, but things have changed a little since then." Jules picked up then, "Sam is going to move in here, in the guest room specifically, for a little while so that he and Jake can get to know each other and Sam feels comfortable with him. Right now, depending upon the outcome of the next conversation, we would like to remain on the same team. As far as us as a couple, we are taking it one day at a time. Right now, we are focusing on Jake and we don't know what it going to happen to us as a couple."

As Jules finished, the team saw the hurt in eyes, but they ignored it for the moment.

Sarge and Ed looked at each other and nodded and Ed started, "Look, I don't like the fact that you put the team in jeopardy all these months, but I have to say, we have had some pretty tough calls recently and you have been nothing but professional at the barn and in the field. You continue to follow the priority of life code. If you honestly think that you can continue to do, with the added pressure of having a child, I am willing to give you a chance to do so."

Sam and Jules sat their with their mouths opened and dumb-founded, not expecting this at all especially from Ed. Sarge laughed at their reaction. "As we headed out to the park, Spike called Ed and Raf and asked them to meet us. While there we discussed what we thought was best for the team. As you can imagine, we went round and round. Then Eddie remembered what he said the night that Wordy told the team he had Parkinson – 'We're still better together than any other 6 people on the force.' Though everything, the two of you work incredible together; you know what the other is going to do before you do it. This team is better together. We decided that, as a team, we are keeping your secret. On the condition that you continue to keep it professional and follow the priority of life code in the field."

Sam and Jules were happy that they were sitting on the couch; otherwise they would have fallen on the ground. Jules and Sam didn't know what to say. They just looked at each other and shrugged. Jules found her voice first, "Guys, we really appreciate this. We are sorry that we are putting your careers in jeopardy and we will not let you down. We really don't know what is going to happen with us, we may not be a couple and just be Jake's parents. But however our relationship evolves; we will keep you in the loop. We appreciate your trust and confidence. We really love you guys." Sam just nods and agrees with everything that Jules just said.

Sarge looks at the rest of the team and then back at Sam and Jules, "Look, we discussed this at the park. We trust each other every day with our lives; to have each other's back. We have faith in both of you."

Sam cleared his throat, and as he spoke he was still hoarse, "Thank you for your trust and faith, we will NOT let you down. You guys, this team, is the first place I have felt safe in a long time, I won't do anything to purposely hurt you, this team, this family."

This being a team of mostly guys, this is about as touchy feely as they get. They all were getting a little antsy, looking down at their hands and feet and definitely not looking at each other. Sam is the first one to break the silence, "It's getting late, shouldn't we be heading into work soon." Spike chimes in, "Dude, don't you listen to or your check your messages, we are off today and tomorrow, we are on this weekend."

"Sorry, I had a few things on my mind the last few hours."

Ed says, "Since we have the day off tomorrow, I called Wordy to see what his schedule is and imagine, we all have the day off – we are going to have a Team One picnic tomorrow at Wordy's, and we are having a Team One football rematch. This way, the whole family can meet Jake. Boss and I, assuming that Dean and Clark do not have tests tomorrow afternoon, we are going to pull them out of school at lunchtime."

Jules laughed, "You are going to be those boys heroes tomorrow."

Ed shrugged, "They're good kids and they never miss school. So Jules, are you on my team tomorrow."

"Damn right I am. We have to keep the record going."

Raf looks confused, "Am I missing something here." Sam answers his question, as he is the last rookie that needed this explanation. "Apparently, there is a long standing Team One tradition, a couple of time a year Team One has family picnic and there is always a football game, that at times gets a little out-of-hand. Anyway. Ed and Sarge are the captains. Jules and Spike are always on Ed's team. It was me and Wordy with Sarge. Right now, Ed's team has the winning record. As you can tell, this is pretty competitive group. With Ed and Jules on the same team, it can get pretty out-of-hand." Jules reaches out punches him in the shoulder and say "hey." But laughs as she does so.

Raf asks, "Is it touch football." Sam shakes his head, "Nope, tackle." Now it is Raf's turn to be sit there with his mouth opened.

With that, Sam gets up, "I'm going to head to my apartment now and pick up some stuff. Jules, do you need anything from there." Jules thinks for a moment, "Can you bring back my drawer of clothes? I have a feeling that we are going to be spending most of our time here for the next little while; I would like to have them here. If you don't mind." "I don't mind, I will bring what I find, and we can always go back over and get anything that I might have missed. See you guys tomorrow."

After Sam leaves, the guys hang out for a while, then heads out. Spike is the last one to leave, and asks, "Are you ok?" Jules just smiles, "I'm far from ok. But this needs to be about Jake and about Sam. I screwed up. I am hoping for the best, but I really hurt him, and I'm not sure he will ever get over it and forgive me. My worst fear may have come true, I might have just lost him forever, and he is the only person that I will ever love. Like Sarge has faith, I have hope. We will see what happens."

Spike asks, "Is there anything this that I can do?" "Just be here for me and Sam. That's all any of you can do right now. Thanks for asking though." Spike takes off. Jules heads upstairs to fix up the guest room for Sam, when she's done; she heads to her bedroom for a nap. It has been another emotionally long day. A little while later, Sam returns to the house, heads upstairs to the guest room, puts some things away and heads back done stairs to find Jules. He passes by her bedroom and sees that she is sleeping. He doesn't wake her up so he goes to find Jake who is still down in the basement with Gabby. There is Jake sitting in watching The Lion King. He is singing along as well as he can and growling. Gabby is doing some homework. He asks, "Will I bother you if I hang out down here with you two?" "No, if you don't mind watching Jake for a while, I will go upstairs where it is quieter and get some of my reading done." Sam smiles, "No go right ahead, it has been a while since I have seen The Lion King. I would love to watch it with Jake."

Jake turns around when he hears his name and smiles when he sees Sam. "Daddy, you gonna to watch Lion King wif me?" "You bet buddy." With that Sam sits on the couch, Jake climbs up next to him and tell him all about the movie, continues to sing and growl. Sam loves every minute of it.

**The next chapter is kind of a filler. After that, things should move along and time will be skipped. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want to. Thanks - Allyson**


	8. Chapter 7 - Team Picnic

**AN: OK I had always planned a Team One picnic and football game, but not this early in the story. But it seems that the story is directing itself rather than me at the moment.**

Jules and Sam were never as happy to be going somewhere, anywhere. The strained dynamic of their relationship right now is testing them in ways that they never thought possible. Yesterday, after the team left and Jules woke up from her nap, there was a tension in the house that everyone, except Jake, could feel. He just continued to talk and play as if it was any other day. They would be surprised if they said more than 10 words to each other. Neither slept very well knowing the other was right down the hall and crawling into bed with the other was not an option.

Sam, Jules, Jake, and Gabby were driving to Wordy's house for the picnic. The car ride was silent as none of the adults were talking and Jake fell asleep in his car seat for the 15 minutes drive from Jules' house to the Wordsworth home. They finally arrive and out of habit, Jules gathers Jake from the car seat. He just started to wake up when Sam parked the car. Ed and Wordy meet them in the driveway. Jake in Jules' arm, Sam with his hands in his pockets and Gabby with the diaper bag – all looking very uncomfortable. Jake is the first one to break the silence with a big smile and cheers, "Uncle Ed, Uncle ordy." The tension is broken and the adults laugh. Jules carries Jake over to Wordy and introduces Wordy to Jake. "Jake, nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you." Jake just giggles and squirms in Jules' arms to be let down.

"Ok buddy, let's head to the backyard and say hi to everyone else." Jules points to the gate and everyone starts to walk to the backyard with Jake running ahead. As they walk, Jules grabs the diaper bag from Gabby. As they head into the backyard, most everyone is there. Jules is happy that she is not going to have to rehash the story to those not present yesterday. Ed would have filled in Sophie, Clark, and Wordy; Wordy would have filled in Shelly; and Sarge would have taken care of Dean and Marina. All the important people have been covered.

Other than Dean and Clark, Sam, Jules, Gabby, and Jake were the last ones to arrive. Everyone stopped their conversations when they walked into the backyard. Wordy's daughters were the ones to break the ice in the backyard. Lily, the oldest walked over to Jake and introduced herself and her two sisters, Violet and Ally. After that, the kids turned around ran towards the jungle gym that occupied the cover of the backyard. Wordy took that opportunity to say, "Hi Guys, I'm glad that we could get together today." He gives Jules a big hug, shakes Sam's hand and waves at Gabby. Just as Jules finishes the introductions, Clark and Dean saunter into the backyard.

After that, the tension is broken and the party begins. Sam hangs with the guys; Jules catches up with the women and holds Izzy; and Gabby and the boys get to know each other. About a half hour later, Ed stands up and announces that it is game time. Shelly and Sophie groan, they know how the team gets. They head out to the front yard. Wordy and Ed set-up the end zones and Sarge gives Raf the rules. Raf just listens, as he is still the Rookie on the team. At that point, Raf asks, "So is Jules the quarterback for the team, it seems that it would be easy to block her passes. I mean she can't go toe-to-toe with us in tackle football." The rest of the team just looks at him, with looks that say 'Have you been paying attention these last few months; Are you talking about the same Jules?' The team just shakes their heads, and Spike says, "Dude, you are so going to regret saying that."

As this is going on, the rest of the party makes their way to front to watch the game. This is the first game that Wordy watches – the teams are made up of current Team One members only. Sarge and Ed flip a coin to see who goes first – Greg's team wins the toss. They unanimously agree to a time limit of 45 minutes, with the ability to finish the current play and add additional time in case of a tie.

Sarge is quarterback with Ed covering him, the rest of the team spreads out. Sarge calls the play and the ball is going to be thrown to Raf. Just as Raf catches the ball and turns to the end zone, he is tackled from behind. He feels like he has been hit by a truck and looks back sees that Jules took him down. Jules smiles and says, "I'm not much of a quarterback." Raf shakes his head "I'm sorry for the comment, I should know better than to doubt anyone on this team."

After that, the game continues and it is pretty close. Greg's team winning by one point. With about a minute left in "regulation" time, Ed's team has the ball. They decide to let Spike be the quarterback; Greg is going to cover him. The plan is to fake the throw to Ed, and then at the last second throw to Jules, who should be able to catch the ball and get into the end zone. The plan works, sort of. Jules catches the ball, but just as she is about to, someone runs into her and she catches an elbow in the face. She is dazed, but doesn't fall. She quickly turns to the end zone and scores easily. Time ends and Ed's team wins. Once she crosses into the end zone, she drops the ball, "Shit, who has the arm like a tree trunk?" She looks over to see Raf rubbing his arm. "I am sorry sorry. I was trying to intercept the ball and lost track of where you were and misjudged the trajectory of the ball. You had already caught the ball, I ran into you and you got clocked in the face. Are you okay?" She laughs, "Yeah, I actually thought that we were going to escape this game without any visible bruises."

As Ed, Jules, and Spike are celebrating in the end zone, Jake runs over to Jules, "Mama, you ok?" "Yeah buddy, I am. Mama is going to have a black eye for a little while." Wordy walks over and silently hands her an icepack, they keep on hand for the football games, and smirks. "What?!" she says. "Jules, you are always the secret weapon and we never learn." With that, everyone heads to the backyard again to eat and hang out.

The rest of the day went by quickly and everyone is relaxed and enjoying themselves. Raf apologizes throughout the afternoon as Jules' to ice her face - the bruise gets darker and lump gets bigger. When it is finally ready to head home, Sam picks up Jake is who falling asleep and grabs the diaper bag. The four of them make their goodbyes and head to Jules' house. The ride home is quiet, but companionable. Once they reach the townhouse, Sam unbuckles Jake and Jules grabs the diaper bag and they all head in. Gabby puts the leftovers in the fridge, grabs an icepack for Jules, and heads downstairs to sleep. Sam and Jules take Jake upstairs and Sam under Jules' watch changes Jake, without waking him up and puts him down for the night. As they leave the room, Sam stops Jules before she can head to her bedroom. He lifts up her chin to get a good look at her face. "That's gonna look worse tomorrow. Make sure you use the icepack tonight. I had fun today, I'm glad that we were able to spend the day with the Team." "Me too. I'm glad that YOU were able to have fun. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, we should get some sleep. Night Sam." Before she is able to turn away, Sam places a soft kiss on her cheek, right near her bruise. "Night Jules." With that they head into their respective bedrooms to sleep.

**AN – I am not really happy with this chapter. I know that it is mostly filler, but I don't think I can eliminate it. Thanks for reading – the next chapters are going to get better. I really enjoys reviews, but please be kind. I will post another chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading.  
**


	9. Chapter 8 - Priority of Life

**AN – OK I'm skipping ahead a couple of weeks. This chapter is going to include the Priority of Life episode. **

Every since the team picnic, Sam and Jules have been civil to each other and were starting to be friendly again. They established a comfortable routine around the house and at work. Their shift that day started late and Sam took this opportunity to call his parents to let them know about the new developments in his life. Saying the conversation didn't go well was an understatement. He basically had to agree that he, Jake, and Jules would come out to the base on their next free days. Yes Jules had to be there. His mum wanted to meet the girl that broke his heart and lied to him. His dad wanted to grill him about rejoining up and look down his nose to Jules.

As Sam and Jules were having lunch with Jake before they had to leave for their shift, they were discussing what they were going to do on their upcoming days off – they actually had three days off in a row starting tomorrow. Sam sighed and dreaded having this conversation. "Jules, I spoke to my parents this morning while you were running errands. I told them about Jake…and you." Jules stopped mid-bite. The food in her mouth tasted like cardboard. She was dreading this moment. "What did they say?" "Well, as you can image they were shocked. My father asked if I was sure Jake was mine. I told him he was definitely mine, they insisted that I bring him to visit on our next days off." He paused and looked at her. He so didn't want to ruin the peaceful routine that they had established. But he needed to be honest with Jules. "The thing is Jules, not only do my parents want me to bring Jake, they want you to come to. My mum always wanted to meet you, but now it might not be all good as it would have been a couple of years ago. My dad wants to grill you and harass me to rejoin the military." "Oh good, a couple of relaxing days off, exactly what we need." After the sarcastic response, Jules says, "I will be happy to go with you. I've wanted to meet you parents. But I am not going to stop being me. I will apologize to them for keeping their grandson from them, but I will stick up for myself. I won't let anyone put me down or badger or harass me." Sam smiles, "Jules, I don't expect you to allow that, nor do I want that. If things get too intense, I promise that we can leave early."

With the end of the conversation, Sam cleans up the dishes and Jules changes Jake and hands him off to Gabby for the afternoon and evening. Sam and Jules grab their bags and head to the barn in the jeep. Soon after they arrive and change, a hot call comes in from a biotech lab….(fast forward to the end of the episode)

Jules is lying on the stretcher with an oxygen mask on looking directly into Sam's eyes while the paramedics are prepping her for the ride to the hospital. Sam takes off his microphone and tells Jules that he loves her. She nods her head and the paramedics take her out to the ambulance and head to the hospital. Sam and the rest of the team collect the gear and head back to the barn to get Greg. Calls are never the same when the entire team is not together. Having Sarge in their ears and heads is still not the same as having him at the scene with them.

(fast forward again)…

Sam, Ed, Spike and Raf watch Sarge leave the briefing room with his suspension papers in his hand. The are torn about what to do. Ed says, "Lets go change, we will meet in the lobby in 20 minutes to head to the hospital to check on Jules. Sam remember to grab Jules' bag from her locker she is going to want a change of clothes." A series of "copy thats" follow and they all head towards their locker room. Sam is done in 10 minutes and starts to head out. "Hey guys, I will meet you at the hospital, I need to run home and grab a couple of things for Jules. They will make her stay a little more comfortable." The guys nod and he heads off after grabbing Jules' bag.

Spike and Raf see Ed walking towards them and they turn to head out of the door, but stop when they realize he is not following them out. "You guys go ahead, I want to talk to Greg before we head over. We will be right behind you." Ben looks up from behind the desk and says, "Sarge left about 5 minutes before Sam did, he was still in his uniform." Ed tries to reach him on his cell phone, but there is no answer. Ed looks at the guys, "I guess we are going to the hospital now, I am hoping that is where Greg was heading."

Sam quietly enters the house and tries not to disturb Gabby or Jake, it is late and both are sleeping. Sam goes upstairs, grab a couple of things from Jules' room including her panda slippers, he grabs a couple of pictures from Jakes' room and a little box from his room that was hidden in the back of the nightstand drawer. He leaves a note for Gabby on the fridge telling him everything is ok, but the call didn't go as expected and to call his cell when she woke up. He then makes his way out of the house and to the hospital.

While the guys are changing and Sam runs home, Sarge enters Jules' hospital room. As soon as he sees her, he flashes back to another time when they had almost lost her. He can't think about that now, he can hardly think that he almost lost her again and that she was sorry that SHE let him down. How can she think that she let him down – he was the one who let everyone down. He quietly walks into her room and sits in the chair next to her bed. He looks are all the machines and realizes that she is still receiving blood transfusions and saline with what appears to be a heavy duty antibiotic. He holds her hand because he needs to reassure himself that she is alive and going to be ok and he begins to cry the tears that he held at bay all afternoon in the briefing room with Toth.

A few minutes later, he hears a soft "Sarge" and his hand being squeezed. He quickly looks up and sees brown eyes looking at him. "Hey Jules, how are you feeling?" Jules smiles, "I've had better days. How's Xavier doing?" "Raf started the venting system before the spores reached a deadly level. He is in the hospital being treated as well. Why don't you rest now, the guys will be here shortly." Jules struggles to sit up and shakes her head. Sarge helps her to get comfortable. "Nah, I'll be fine. How are you doing Boss?" Sarge cringes at hearing 'Boss' and says "Don't worry about me, I'm not the one who almost bled out before our eyes." "Boss, you don't worry about yourself, so we have to do it for you. What did Toth say?" "Don't worry about it now, we are going to debrief tomorrow and I will fill in everyone tomorrow. Deal." Jules smiles and nods because she is not going to get anything else out of him and she doesn't have the energy fight with him. "Deal."

They sit in a comfortable silence, not needing words, but Sarge didn't let go of her hand. Soon afterwards Ed, Spike, and Raf enter. Jules looks confused and hurt, "Where's Sam?" Ed catches the look; "Sam said that he needed to go back to your house to grab a few things that will make your stay a little more bearable, since you are such a wonderful patient." No sooner are the words out of his mouth, Sam enters the room, followed closely by the doctor. Jules has this relieved look on her face.

"Constable Callaghan, I would to talk to you and check your bandage. If you gentlemen would please wait outside." The guys start to move towards the door. Jules shakes her head, "If you don't mind, I would like them to stay. Anything that you have to say can be said in front of them. Besides, they are going to want to have a play-by-play after you leave, so this will just save some time."

The doctor looks at this men surrounding the bed, "Ok. You need to stay in the hospital overnight. You need to finish the blood transfusions and the IV antibiotics. Tomorrow you should be able to head home, to rest for a couple of days and continue on a course of strong antibiotics. Absolutely no drinking while you are on the antibiotics." Jules says, "We have the next three days off, will I be able to return to full active duty when our next shift starts?" While they are talking, he is changing the bandage. He doesn't answer immediately and waits until he finishes checking Jules' wound. "Well, the wound doesn't appear to be severe. It was only as life threatening as it was because of the delay in treatment. Yes, you should be able to return to full active duty for your next shift."

Jules nods her head and looks at every single team member. "Just to repeat - I can return to full active duty for our next swift. You guys all heard that correct?" A chorus of "copy that's" are heard. Jules was satisfied with the response. Before the Doctor leaves the room, he turns back, "I will extend visiting hours for a little while, but you all can't stay all night. If you want, one person can stay. I'll check on you before your are released tomorrow. Goodnight."

It remains quite in the room for a little while and Jules' is eyeing the bags that Sam brought in with him. "So what's in your bags Sam?" He smiles a little and pulls out her panda slippers that she wore the last time she was in the hospital. She is a little embarrassed, but is glad that he remembers. He then pulls out a couple of pictures of Jake, one of her and Jake, and one of the three of them taken at the team picnic a couple of weeks ago. "I thought this would make your stay a little more bearable since I wasn't sure how long you were going to be here." Jules was touched that he remembered how much she hated hospitals and that he thought enough to try and make her stay more comfortable. "Thank you so much, this really means a lot to me." She just smiles at him.

He still looks a little uncomfortable. Nervously licks his lips and says, "I have something else for you." She just looks at him and he makes his way over to the bed, sits on the edge and takes her hand in his. He continues, "I know things have been a little strained right now and we are finding our way for Jake. Since that first day we haven't spoken about us and have eased into a routine that we are making work. I know that I said that I wasn't sure if I was every going to be able to forgive you and if we can continue being a couple, a family." Sam looks directly into Jules' eyes and continues, "I was scared today. I really thought that I was going to lose you, and I didn't even really have you. I was afraid that you would die without knowing that I love you with all of my heart. It took this crazy call for me to know for certain that you are who I want and can't live without. I want you in my life, I want to be there for you and Jake and whoever else may come along. Jules, I love you, always have, always will. I was angry with you, but after today, I realized that I forgive you and I want to spend my life with you." He takes a deep breathe, pulls out a small box, gets on his knee, never letting go of Jules' hand or losing eye contact. "Jules, I want to spend the rest of my life, I want to make our hypothetical honeymoon a real one, will you marry me?"

Jules gasps, and can't believe her eyes and ears. She slowly takes the box from Sam's hand and opens it. It is the most beautiful, perfect ring that she has ever seen. It is white gold, with a diamond as the center stone, and two additional stones, one on either side, in the shape of a teardrop. The tip of the teardrop pointing towards the diamond. Jules looks into Sam's face and just nods. "Yes Sam, I will marry you. But can you do me a favor?" "Sure, anything." "Pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming." Sam does one better, and gives her the sweetest kiss he can to seal the proposal. Then he takes the ring box from her hands, takes the ring out of the box, places it on her left hand, and kisses her hand after the ring is in place.

Soon afterwards, the entire team is cheering, clapping, and hugging the happy couple. Sam looks at the rest of the team, "Hi Guys, I told you we would keep you in the loop regarding our relationship. I guess you can say that things have changed." Everyone laughed and the team talked a bit more. Soon they agree that they will debrief in the morning after Jules is released. As the Team was heading out to their own homes, Spike asks, "Hey Jules, do you need me to stay tonight, the doc says you can have one person stay with you." Sam grabs one of Jules' slippers and throws it at Spike. "Sorry Spike, I believe we have that covered." Spike laughs, "Ok, just checking."

The guys finally leave and Jules and Sam were left along. Jules kept looking at her hand and back to Sam. "Sam, are you sure about this? I mean I love it, but are you sure? I don't want you to regret this in a few days. Today was really emotional and I don't want you to make any rash decisions." Sam looked at Jules, "I'm not going to regret this. I was given a wake-up call today. I love you - you are it for me. I have tried to find someone else and they were always lacking because I was comparing them to you. I watched you today in the lab, doing your job until the very end. I realized what is important. The last couple of weeks, while they have been difficult, have allowed me to see you in a way I never did before. You left me alone and you were willing to walk away from us, from the job to make sure I was taken care of. I have spent a lot of nights these last couple of weeks, thinking back to who I was when you were shot. I would hope that if you told me your were pregnant, I would have been the man willing to stand by your side and face all of consequences and responsibilities no matter what. But honestly, no matter that I loved you, I'm not sure I would have handled the news in the best way possible."

Jules thought about what Sam said. She scooted over to the side of the bed as far to the edge as she could and patted the space she just made. Sam looks at her and he climbs in next to her. He puts his arm behind her and carefully she snuggles into his side. They lie/sit their for a while. Jules asks, "Did you see Gabby when you went home?" "No, both her and Jake were sleeping. I left a note of the fridge to say that everyone was ok, that there was an incident during a call last night and to call my cell when she sees the note."

"Sam, I gotta ask, when did you buy this ring? By the time the call was over, the stores would have been closed." Sam kisses the top of her head and says, "Ever since we talked about a 'hypothetical' honeymoon, I have been thinking more and more about making it real. I was running errands a couple of days later and walked past this jewelry store. All of the pieces were unique, designs that I had never seen before. There was this ring in the window that caught my attention, and couldn't stop looking at it. I went in and, actually, there were a couple of these rings that were there. All of them just a little different. On a whim, I asked the clerk if there was one ring that had both of our birthstones as the side stones. There was one ring that had both of our birthstones – I really liked the symbolism of the ring - the two of us becoming one - and thought that it was fate so I bought it."

Jules moves a little so that she can look up at Sam, "You're a romantic after all." Sam chuckles, "I hadn't decided when or where I was going to ask you. Then I wasn't sure if I was going to ask you. But I can tell you I never thought it would be in the hospital in front of the entire team." Jules laughed with him. "It was perfect – just like you are perfect for me. " She pauses, "I still want to go visit your parents tomorrow. We have three days off. After I am released, we will go debrief, go home collect our son and go introduce him to your parents and Natalie, if she is there."

Sam asks, "Are you sure you're ok about going? We can postpone it. They will be angry, but we will do what is best for you, for us. Jules, on a good day, my parents are difficult. This trip is going to be anything but a good day." "Sam, there are consequences for my actions and I'm willing to accept them. We will be fine, we're together and have each other's back – I have faith." Sam still isn't completely onboard, but says, "Ok, if you're sure. But we touch base in the morning to see have you feel. Love you, now get some sleep." Jules mock salutes Sam, "Yes Sir. Love you to. See you in the morning."

**AN – Ok – I like this chapter better than the last one. I once saw a piece of costume jewelry once that was designed like Jules' engagement ring. I really liked the symbolism of the ring and thought it was perfect for Sam and Jules. Please tell me what you think – It's amazing how much I live for the reviews. Thanks for reading. BTW...I am not sure if I will be able to post a new chapter in the next couple of days. If not - Merry Christmas.  
**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Visit - Part 1

**AN: Here's another long chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

The day passed by in a blur. Sam and Jules were exhausted – neither one got much sleep in the hospital with the nurses and doctors coming in and out all night long. Jules was finally released. After waiting around for antibiotic and painkiller prescriptions, Jules spoke with Gabby on the phone while they drove to the barn. After the debrief, Jules and Sam made arrangements with Ed and Sarge to watch over Gabby while they were out of town. It was decided that Gabby wasn't going to go with them to Sam's parents. While she is capable of staying alone, it was three days and it may get pretty lonely. Both Ed and Sarge opened their homes to Gabby if she needed and wanted. Finally, Jules and Sam were on their way home to pack bags from themselves and Jake and drive the almost three hour drive to the base in Kingston.

They were finally on the road in Sam's truck. He was surprised how much stuff they needed to bring for Jake, Jules just laughed at his amazement as she is used to making the drive between Toronto and Medicine Hat. As they were driving, Jake fell asleep and Sam and Jules were driving in silence. Jules was thinking about how much has changed in the last 24 hours. She almost died, her and Sam are engaged, and they are driving to his parents' house to introduce them to Jake AND tell them they are engaged. She has always wanted to meet his parents. She knows that this visit is going to be tough and she is prepared for it – if she was on her A-game. She is far from being on her A-game. She is praying that she can keep her temper in check.

Just at that moment, Sam breaks the silence, by grabbing and squeezing her hand, "Jules, are you ok? You look a little tired. Why don't you try and take a nap, we have another hour before we get there." Jules smiles and squeezes his hand back. "Sam, you didn't get much more sleep than I did, it's not fair for me to take a nap and you HAVE to remain awake, seeing that you are driving and all." "It's ok, I may not have gotten a good night sleep, but I feel ok and I'm not the one who had to have all her blood replaced and I'm not on heavy-duty drugs." Jules lightly punches his arm, "They did not replace all of my blood. The antibiotics don't make me sleepy or woozy, that's the painkillers, which I am saving for tonight before I go to bed. I want to be cleared headed when I meet your parents."

She pauses for a moment before continuing quietly. "Sam, I'm really nervous about meeting your parents. I was nervous before, but after yesterday, I am really, really nervous. Not only are they going to meet their 1½ year old grandson for the first time, who is basically the spitting image of his daddy, we are going to drop another bomb on them that we are engaged. Sam, they are going to hate me. I mean I broke your heart when I broke up with you. I lied to you and kept lying to you and only told you the truth when I got caught. I almost die and you propose to me in a hospital room, in front of the team." Sam starts to interrupt, but Jules doesn't let him. "No Sam, let me finish. I don't think we should tell them we are engaged or that I was hurt while on a call yesterday. I don't want any pity or sympathy. The need to adjust to Jake and me being back in your life."

Sam was quiet while Jules finished and didn't say anything for a few minutes. He kept driving and saw one of those roadside rest stops and decided at the last minute to pull into the rest stop. He parked the truck, got out and went over to Jules' side of the car. He opened the door and pulled her out of the truck and walked around to the front so that they could talk and keep an eye on Jake at the same time.

"Jules, I love you. I don't want to be apart from you. I want you, me, and Jake to be a family. I would be lying to you if I wasn't nervous about this trip home. I am nervous. My parents aren't going to be very welcoming in the beginning. But given time they are going to like and love you. They are going to fall in love with Jake. I know if might be easier not to tell them about the engagement right off, but that is like peeling the band-aid off. I'm a proponent of ripping the bandage off quickly. It hurts like a bitch all at once, but then it doesn't. Let's get everything out when we first get there. That way they can used to everything at once. I also think they should know that you are hurt, not for pity or sympathy, but so they know why you may be sleeping a lot."

Jules smiles and rests her forehead against Sam's chest. "How did I get so lucky? Are you sure that you love me?" Sam rubs his hands up and down Jules' arms and kisses the top of her head. "Actually, Jules, I don't love you." Jules gasps and looks up at Sam, who is smiling that cocky smile that she loves and hates at the same time. "Jules, I'm in love with you. I don't see just me or you anymore, I see us and I have for a very long time. I just forgot about that and was reminded of that yesterday. I'm the lucky one. Just remember, I'm in love with you."

Jules is crying, "Sam, I'm in love with you too. If you walked away, you would have taken my heart. It may beat in my chest, but it belongs to you. I know that I will survive this trip, because you are by side. I can do or get through anything because I know that you are there. I thought that made me weak and why I was so scared before. But now I know that it just makes me stronger. I am no longer walking alone in this world."

Sam kisses lightly on the lips. "Jules, you know I'm not good with words, but I completely agree with you and I know exactly how you feel. Now lets back on the road. The sooner we get there, the sooner we face the firing squad, and the sooner you can go to bed and get a good night sleep." Jules kisses Sam, "Sounds like a plan." Right at that moment Jake start crying from the car. While at the rest stop, both Sam and Jules use the facilities and change Jake. Back in the car for the last leg of the trip Jake watches a movie on a portable DVD player and Jules sings along with the songs.

They finally arrive at the base. They get through the gate and head to the house. Once they pull into the driveway, Sam and Jules get out of the truck. Knowing that Jules needs the connection, he allows Jules to gather Jake from the truck. He grabs the diaper bag and her hand and heads to the front door. Just as they reach the landing the door opens and standing in the doorway are Sam's mom and dad.

Sam walks forward into the house, practically dragging Jules behind him. He hugs his mom and shakes hands with the General. Jake is a little shy at the moment and has his buried in Jules' neck. Once he is done his greeting and turns to introduce Jules to his parents. "Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you to Jules. Jules, this is my mom and dad." "General, Mrs. Braddock, nice to meet you." Jules takes a deep breath, "I would like to you to meet Jacob Samuel Callaghan. Jake, I would like to introduce you to your Grandma and Grandpa. These are daddy's mummy and daddy." Jake takes a quick peek from Jules' shoulder. He gets a little braver and picks his head up. Sam steps in and whispers loudly to Jake, "Jake, I bet if ask Grandma nicely, she may have some cookies in the kitchen." Sam's parent gasp when Jake smiles and they get a good look at his eyes.

"Gammy, may have cookie?" Though the tears, she reaches out to take Jake into her arms, "Of course you may. Maybe you would like some milk as well." Jake nods. Jules reaches into the diaper bag and pulls out his Sippy cup. "Mrs. Braddock, here is Jake's cup. It will keep the mess down." She turns to Jake, "Jake, you go with grandma, mummy and daddy are going to go out to the car and get our bags. Ok?" Jake nods. "Be a good boy." Sam's mom and Jake head to the kitchen. "Sam, let's go quickly, he could start crying at any minute."

Jules heads back out of the house, with Sam on her heals. "Jules let me get the heavy stuff even if it takes a couple of trips." "Sam, I can manage and I can carry bags." The General also follows them out to the truck. By the time, he gets there, they have the back open and Jules and Sam are arguing what she can or cannot carry.

The General asks, "What's all the fuss about you carrying things?" Jules sighs, glares at Sam. "Sir, we were on duty yesterday and the call didn't go the way we wanted. There was a small explosion and I was hit with a small piece of shrapnel in my arm that hit an artery. I was locked in a lab while anthrax spores were released into the air. Treatment was delayed and I spent the night in the hospital. I am fine, have a prescription for antibiotics and painkillers. It wouldn't have been as serious as it was if treatment wasn't delayed. Like I said, I'm fine and I can carry a couple of bags."

The General looks back and forth between Jules and Sam. "Hmm. In this matter, I tend to agree with my son. How about Sam and I bring in the heavier items and you can grab a couple of the lighter bags. Between the three of us, I believe we can manage in one trip." Sam looks at his father dumbfounded; Jules steals a look at Sam then back at the General. "Seeing that it is two against one, I guess I don't have a chance. Fine I will carry the light items." Sam whips his head back towards Jules. "Jules, you never give up that easy. Are you sure your ok?" "Shut-up Sam. I'm tired and I'm not going to argue with both of you. Let's get this show on the road and get this stuff inside already."

With that they all grab their items and head inside and upstairs. They deposit their items in Sam's old bedroom and head back downstairs. Jules grabs her antibiotics and some of Jake's toys. On the way downstairs, they hear Jake getting a little cranky.

The three of them walk into the kitchen and Jakes settles down once he sees Sam and Jules. He reaches out for Sam and Sam responds by settling Jake in his arms. Sam's mom suggests that they head into the living room and get to know each other. Sam, with Jake, and Jules head into the living. Sam's parents follow with coffee and cookies. Jake is settled on the floor with his toys, but he focused on his blocks.

There was an awkward silence as they all sat there. Jules decided to break the silence, "So, I know that you have had a pretty big shock the last couple of days. I'm sorry that you didn't know about Jake before yesterday. I know that Sam was pretty shocked when he found out about Jake and we have been working things out. When I first found out that I was pregnant, I was in the hospital after being shot by a sniper. I was scared, felt alone, and didn't know which way was up. I knew I loved Sam, but I was scared of being that connected with one person and losing my job that I worked so hard for and meant everything to me. So I needed to get away and figure things out and went to my father's to recuperate and have Jake. When I returned things were strained between us, and then we became friends again, started dating again. I was still scared and didn't know how to tell Sam. I'm glad that he knows. Jake always knew that he was loved and who Sam was."

Jules stopped talking, reached into the diaper bag and pulled out copies of the DVDs that she made for Sam. Sam looked at the DVDs, "Jules, I didn't know that you brought those with you." Jules smiled, "I wanted to show your parents that you were always a part of his life even when you didn't know about him. I also wanted them to see him grow up." Sam looks at Jules in awe. "Thanks."

Jules looks back at Sam's parents, "Mrs. Braddock, General Braddock, I hope that you don't hate me and will be able to forgive me like Sam has. I am also glad that Jake is going to get to know you both. You are his only Grandmother, my mom died when I was a teenager." Sam's mom looks at Jules. "I have heard so much about you throughout the years, I've loved you, hated you, was angry with you. But seeing how you look at my son, I know that you love him and whatever obstacles you have faced over the last few years brought you here today, with this beautiful boy. I wish that I could have been part of Jacob's life from the beginning. But I'm happy that I get to experience him from now on. There is nothing to forgive."

Jules smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Braddock. I really appreciate your understanding and I promise that you will soon be so sick and tired of all the videos, emails, and updates about Jake." "I don't think that will be possible and please call me Addie."

Sam squeezes Jules' hand after looks at his parents. "Mom, Sir, we have more news. After the scare we had yesterday, I proposed to Jules and she accepted. We are engaged." Sam's mom smiled, "Son, if you are truly happy, I am happy for you." She turns back to Jules, "My dear Julianna, you have a choice, you can call me Addie or mum. Whatever you are comfortable with is fine with me."

Jules was touched, got up walked over to Sam's mom and gave her a hug. It felt good to be hugging a mom again. It had been so long since she had. She wiped her eyes, "Thanks Addie, I appreciate the offer and your understanding. I'll let you know about the mum thing though." Jules went and sat down by Sam again.

The General was silent throughout this whole exchange. "Samuel, how can you so stupid. To so easily forgive and trust this girl again. She lied to you for 2 years. I knew that this police thing was a waste a time and not good for you. You need to come back to the military. Forget about the SRU, this girl. If you want to have something to do with your son, then file for custody and your mother and I can raise Jacob while you are overseas. You can't possibly believe that she loves you and won't lie to you every chance she gets. It is a good thing that he looks so much like you so you don't have to worry about a paternity test. This isn't your life; you are so much better than this. She is not the right girl for you. You need someone who is stays at home, not out risking her life every day. Haven't I taught you better? She is just a small little thing. She probably slept her way onto the team and is there to meet their affirmative action quota."

Jules and Sam just stared at him and didn't know what to say. Sam was about to speak, but Jules stopped him. "Sir with all due respect – You are full of shit. I have been hearing about 'General Badass' for years now. That is when he actually talks about you. When Sam does talk about you, it generally isn't very nice. I really thought his was exaggerating. Out by the car, I was sure that he was. But right this minute, I have to say that Sam has been kind. Do you really think so little of your son that he hasn't grown into a responsible man? That because he doesn't snap to and follow all your orders that his life is a mistake? That he can't make his own choices? You can't raise your son to be independent, then turn around and be mad at him when he wants to be independent. Your son is a wonderful, caring man, who is loyal to fault and goes to the wall for anyone he loves. The team knows that Sam has our back. It is a privilege and honor to know him and work with him. I would go through any door with him. The experience his brings to the team makes us a better team." Jules stops and takes a breath before continuing.

"Do you really think so little of your son, that he would attract that kind of person? That he would love someone who thought so little of herself. That he would not be able to tell if someone wasn't being completely honest with him. That might sound silly coming from me considering that I kept Jake a secret from him. Do me a favor, watch those tapes and tell me what you think afterwards. I admit that I made a mistake. But I was scared of everything at that time and after Sam found out my worst fear almost came true – that I would lose him forever."

Jules picked Jake up from the floor and headed towards the stairs and turned around. "I am going upstairs to take a nap and Jake is due for one also. I was really hoping that I wouldn't lose my temper while I was here. I will blame part of that on you sir for your insensitive and callous remarks. The other part is on me; I have a short fuse when someone I love is being attacked. Jake and I will both be down later for dinner." Jules started up the stairs, but stopped and looked at the stunned faces in the living room. "Sir, one last thing. I really hope that you can be part of Jake's life. It is what I have wanted for so long. But life is hard enough without family making it more difficult. But I will not allow my son to be around the negativity that you surround yourself with. The choice is your sir." Jules turns and goes up the stairs not looking back.

The adults in the room are still speechless. Sam can't help but smile. That's his Jules, always trying to right a wrong. Also, it is not very often the General gets his ass handed to him. He looks down and realizes that Jules left her medicine on the table and she hasn't taken the next dose. He stands up grabs the prescription and the diaper bag and looks at his parents, "Mom, Dad, I am going upstairs to rest as well. We didn't get much sleep in the hospital last night and the last two days have been really crazy. I love Jules and my son and I am going to be with them. I hope that both of you will be part of his life and our family. Watch those DVDs and tell me if you really think those things about Jules. Dad, I not going back into the military. I know what it is like to be a kid growing up and not have your father around; I won't subject my own child to that. Can't you see that we are doing the same kind of work? You're protecting us from threats outside our borders. I protecting us from threats within our borders. One is not more important than the other – they are both needed. I am good at what I do and I'm happy. More happy than I have ever been. I hope you can be part of that happiness."

With that he turns and heads up the stairs after Jules and Jake.

**AN: Ok - so a little of a cliff hanger. Hope you are enjoying this adventure and want to continue following it. The only way I will know is if you tell me so - please, please, please review.**


	11. Chapter 10 - The Visit - Part 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks for your reviews – they are definitely appreciated. I have a general idea on the direction of this story. Now all I have to is get it from my brain down to the paper. Here's the next installment. Enjoy…**

Sam enters the bedroom quietly and slowly not sure of the reception he is going to get. He was on the look out for any projectiles. Jules doesn't usually resort to those types of actions, but there have been times. When he enters the room, he finds Jules snuggling on the bed with Jake. She is reading him his favorite story, Goodnight Moon, and he is drinking his bottle. As Jules is reading the story, Sam sets up the portable playpen they brought with them so it is ready when Jake falls asleep. When he finishes, he goes and sits on the bed as Jules finishes the story. Jake is quiet as he continues to drink his bottle.

Jules reaches out and takes Sam's hand her and squeezes, "Huh, that went well. Sam, I am so sorry – I was really trying not to lose my temper. I didn't think this was going to be easy, but the way your father unloaded on you, coupled with exhaustion, I just snapped. I will apologize to him when I see him next. I still can't believe that I did that." Sam listens and when she is done, he kisses her lightly on the lips. "Jules, I am not sorry. I have never seen anyone speak to the General the way you did – Nat is going to be disappointed she missed it." Jules lightly punches him in the shoulder for that comment. He continues, "I'm sorry that he acted like that. I'm not surprised that he wasn't accepting, but I am surprised at the things he said. No one has the right to speak to you or about you like that ever. I don't care who it is. I don't care if it is my father." Sam sighs. "Jules, you are the strongest women…person I know. I have seen you fly off buildings, talk down a scared teenager while you had a shotgun pressed against your chest, and while bleeding out, you are still thinking of saving others before yourself. You are and always will be my sexy sniper chick."

While Sam and Jules are talking, Jake is watching the exchange. When Sam finishes talking, Jake takes the bottle out of his mouth and says, "Exy niper hick." He continues drinking his bottle. Sam and Jules laugh. Jules admonishes Sam, "You can call me that all you want, but only when our little parrot is not in hearing distance. Once he hears something you never know when it is going to be repeated. And it always is." Sam picks up Jake, "Come on little man, it time for a nap. Mummy and Daddy will be here with you." He gently places Jake in the playpen and rejoins Jules in bed. He gathers her close, careful of her arm, kisses her deeply. "I love you Jules, lets get some needed rest before meeting my parents again." They promptly fall asleep.

Three hours later, Jules and Sam stir and wake-up slowly. Jules looks at her watch realizes how late it is and is surprised that Jake hasn't woken up before this. He never sleeps this long for his afternoon nap and she is thinking he will never go to sleep tonight. She half sits up and realizes that Jake is not in the room. She quickly shakes Sam so that he is fully awake. "Sam, where is Jake, he's not in the playpen." Sam sits up, and notices that the door is slightly opened. "Jules, unless, in the last 3 hours, Jake has learned to climb out of the playpen and open doors, I am assuming that my mum has him. Let's go and check."

Jules and Sam get up and quietly head downstairs. As they reach the bottom, they hear Mrs. Braddock talking to Jake. As they round the corner into the living room, they stop and take in the sight before them. Sitting on the couch is Mrs. Braddock with Jake in her lap looking through old photo albums. She is pointing out people in the photos and telling stories. "Oh Jacob, here is your Aunt Abigail. This was taken just before she died. I remember when this was taken. Your daddy got into so much trouble afterwards. Your daddy's goal in life was to torment his sisters. Abigail is two years younger than your daddy and Natalie is four years younger than him. He had spent the morning collecting little frogs and worms down by the pond. Right after this picture was taken, he poured a jarful of them down the backs of each of his sisters. He was grounded for a week after that. As it was summer, part of his punishment was to take Abigail to park for an hour or two each day. He said that he hated taking her to park, but secretly, he loved it."

As they are listening, Jules wraps her arms around Sam and kisses his shoulder. He rarely speaks about his childhood and almost never about his sister that died. Sam shifted his stance and the floor creaked. Mrs. Braddock looked up and saw the two of them and smiled. "Oh good your up. Jacob woke up about 2 hours ago. I heard him talking to himself and peeked in. You two were sound asleep and I wanted to spend some time with my grandson. So I scooped him up and we can down here to get to know each other. I hope I didn't scare you when woke up."

Jules chuckled, "I have to admit that I was a little worried, but I am glad that you and Jake are getting along." Sam sat down next to them. "Hey little man, are you having a good time with Grandma?" Jake looks at Sam, "Daddy, pictures." "I see that buddy. Are you have a fun looking at them?" "Daddy silly, frogs and worms." They all laugh and Sam has a sad look in his eyes, as he looks at his little sister. He hadn't looked at these photos in a very long time.

Mrs. Braddock breaks the silence. "Come on Jacob, let's get dinner on the table." Sam and Jules follow them into the kitchen. Addie starts to set the table in the dining room and Jules asks, "Is the General joining us for dinner?" Addie shakes her head 'no'; "He left the house right after you went upstairs. He took the DVDs and said that he was going to his office and if he was hungry he would grab something from The Mess."

"Mrs. Braddock, Addie, I am really sorry that I lost my temper earlier. It is definitely one of my faults. But I can't stand by and let some berate Sam like that. I am sorry if I caused any problems." "Dear, don't worry about. My husband has the same fault, a temper. He will get over it. But it is good that you set a boundary. My husband doesn't respect people who are pushovers and you certainly are not a pushover. My son may resent this, but he like his father. He can be stubborn and set in his ways and overprotective with those that he loves. He needs a strong women to share his life with that can hold her own and take of herself." Jules was touched by the woman's words and had tears in her eyes. "Well, if the General is not joining us for dinner, do you mind if we just eat in here, more informally? We usually just eat around the island if it is just us." Addie smiles, "I think that is a fine idea. We haven't had an informal dinner in the kitchen since my kids were little."

The rest of the dinner passes along quietly and friendly the adults are catching up and getting to know each other. As they are cleaning up, Addie turns to Sam, "Son, I heard you dad say that your JTF2 unit has just returned from overseas. He was going to mention it to you, but he didn't get around to it. Why don't you and Jules head over to The Mess and meet up with them? I am pretty sure that they will be there." Jules looks over to Sam, "I wouldn't mind getting out and meeting your old unit. Addie, are you sure you don't mind staying with Jake? I don't want to put you out." Addie laughed, "Are you kidding, I'm looking forward to having quality time with Jacob. You two go and have fun." Sam shrugs, "Ok lets go."

A little while later, Jules and Sam head out. The decide to walk to The Mess, which is the on-base bar/pub. When they reached the bar, they headed inside. Jules heads to the bar to order drinks and Sam heads to the restroom. After Jules orders, she checks her phone to see if there are any messages. There is one from Gabby – 'how r u?' Jules chuckles and responds – 'surviving - barely'.

Just as she was done, she notices someone next to her. He says, "Honey, where have you been all my life? I can make all your dreams come true." Jules manages not to roll her eyes and as a response holds up her left hand so that the stranger can see her engagement ring. Not deterred, the stranger continues, "I don't see a wedding ring, I can make you forget all about him. Just give me a chance." Sam is on his way back and sees someone hitting on Jules and sees her hold up her hand. He then realizes he knows the guy sitting next to her and decides to have a little fun. With that, he walks up behind Jules and hears the last line; he DOES roll his eyes.

He puts his arms around Jules' waist and places one hand on her breast. Normally, he didn't manhandle Jules like this in public, but he was pretty sure she would forgive him. "Sweetheart, come away with me and I'll take you on a trip you will never forget." Jules stiffened when she felt arms come around her and was about to deck the person behind her when a hand rests against her breast, but then relaxed when she heard a familiar voice. She trusts that he's up to something and decides to play along. She turns around in his arms, and says, "Hey Cowboy, you can definitely try." Then proceeds to kiss him, tongue and all. When they break apart a few minute later, they turn and the stranger is still there with his mouth opened.

He snaps out of it and realizes he knows the man in front of him. "Braddock, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were some big bad cop in Toronto. What are your doing back on the base?" He grabs Sam into a bear hug. Sam hugs him back. "I was summoned back the base for a visit." "The General?" "Actually, my mum summoned me back…what are you back a day and already hitting on all the pretty girls?" He looks back towards Jules and grabs her hands.

"Jules, I would like you to meet Rocky. Rocky, this is Jules. I'm the one who placed that ring on her finger." Rocky had the decency to look embarrassed. "Hi Jules, nice to meet you." "You too." Sam asks, "Are the rest of the guys here?" Rocky nods towards the back, "Yup, already here, at our regular table. Let's go, everyone is going to love seeing you." Before they follow Rocky, Sam apologizes to Jules for groping her. Jules laughs, "You're lucky I heard your voice or you would have ended up with a black eye." They grab their drinks and head towards the back where Rocky disappeared.

They pass through the crowd and Sam sees his old unit and smiles. "Look at what the cat dragged in, I can't believe that this rowdy crowd hasn't been banned yet." The table turns around after hearing the voice and a chorus of "Juniors" and "Badasses" are heard; followed by hugs. Once they settle down, Sam pulls Jules forward, "Jules, this is my unit. You have already meet Rocky, let me introduce you to the rest of this motley crew: That's Tank, Hank, Bert, Ernie, Roger, and Jimmy. Guys this is my fiancé, Jules." For how loud they were a moment ago, they were now just as quiet.

Tank was the first one to find his voice, "Badass Junior finally found someone who wants to put up with him on a regular basis. Nice to meet you. But you need to sit right down next to me and let me tell you all sorts of stories about our friend here. So how did you meet Sam?" Jules sits down with Tank on one side; Sam on the other. The rest of the guys fall in around the table.

Jules is laughing, "We met at the station – I work with Sam." Hank asks, "So you're the dispatcher. Does it scare you as you listen to calls when Sam is out in the field?" Sam smirks and is just waiting for Jules to answer. Jules' eyes narrows, but other than that, she doesn't react to the sexist, condescending question and attitude. She pauses and takes a drink of her club soda, then clears her throat, "Actually, when I said I work with Sam, I meant that Sam and I are on the same team, I go out into the field and usually has his back, we're partners. Before Sam joined the team, I was the second sniper. Now, I am one of the snipers on the team – we have three. I am also second negotiator and one of the expert repellers."

Hank still wasn't convinced. "You're kidding right? There is no way you can hold your own against guys that are more than twice your size. The equipment alone must weigh almost as much as you." Tank's nickname was easy to understand – he was built like a tank. Hank was almost as big. He was over 6' tall and was close to 300 lbs and he was all muscle.

Sam shakes his head and knows that Jules is going to issue a challenge to him, which she is likely going to win – this is not going to be pretty. Hank is a little bigger than Raf and Jules has taken him down. Jules notices that there is an area behind them, that appears to be a small dance floor that is not being used at the moment. "If I can take you down, will you stop with the sexist comments?" Hank is laughing hysterically. "You actually think that you can take me down? There is no way. I'm about a foot taller than you." "So is that a 'yes' or 'no'?" Hank is still laughing. "Sure, why not – if you want to hurt yourself and embarrass yourself in front of Sam, I won't stop you. I promise I will take it easy on you." Jules gets up and Sam helps her off with her jacket. "Please don't take it easy. The bad guys don't."

They make their way over to the dance floor and Hank is not taking this serious at all. "So what do you want me to do?" Jules responds, "Let's just spar. Give me a 10 minute deadline, I will take you down in that time." "If you say so honey." They circle each other. Hank tries to get his hands of Jules to take her down, but his heart is not really in it. He doesn't want to hurt her. When he does try to grab her, she is always just out of her reach. It was then, he realized that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought and gets a little more serious.

Jules is watching his patterns and finds his tells. They are starting to draw a little crowd now. After about 5 minutes, Jules has seen enough and makes her move. She fakes to her right and Hank lunges for her. She grabs his right arm with her right and holds it against her body; she takes her left hand and pushes it against his face, twisting his arm back at the same time. His arm is pulled back painfully, and Jules pushes him to the ground, his arm stretched behind him, with her knee planted in the small of his back. When he tries to get up, he can't. He finally gives in, "Uncle."

Jules releases his arm, Sam steps forward and helps her up. As she stands, she winces a little. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, arm hurts a little though. I don't think the doctor thought I would actually spare the day after getting hurt." "Come on, lets go sit down and I'll make sure you didn't pull any stitches." "Yeah okay, I also need to take my antibiotic anyway." They head over to the table, and Sam pushes her sleeve up and double checks her wound, while Jules takes her medicine, all looks ok.

They guys and the rest of the crowd ridicule Hank a bit - he is never going to live this down. He can't even blame the alcohol. The unit watch in disbelief at the care that Sam is showing Jules. The men were use to injuries and scars and they recognize a recent injury, when they see it. Rocky takes the plunge and asks what happens. Sam summarizes the call at the lab. After taking down Hank and Sam's story, Jules realizes she has earned the respect of his unit. Hank holds out his hands to Jules, "Sorry about the idiot comments before. I am sorry that I underestimated you." Jules shakes his hand, "Apology accepted - it happens all the time. I am the only girl..women on the team and for the longest time the only one in the SRU. I'm tough - I'm the youngest and have four older brothers." Sam laughs, "I made the same mistake when I first joined. The first time I had to spar with Jules I took it easy, you know not wanted to hit a girl and all, but she basically handed my ass to me that night. Had a little of my cockiness knocked out of me. Now I don't ever underestimate her. Although she continues to surprise me with what she is capable of." With that Sam kisses Jules.

Jules is a little uncomfortable with all the attention and Sam's comments. She smirks and looks at Rocky and asks, "So Rocky, does that pick-up line actually work. 'Cause I have to say that it was pretty awful." She turns to Sam, "It was actually worse than your pick-up line and that ended up with you having five guns, both side-arms and assault weapons, pointed at you." Jules goes on to explain how Sam introduced himself to her after the First York incident.

They pass the night in friendship and jokes. Hank nursed his embarrassment enough to ask Jules about the training for SRU officers. She talks about the obstacle course, target ranges, the 2-hour pre-shift workouts and Ed's endless drills. Tank suggests that her and Sam should come out and practice on the obstacle course tomorrow with the unit and afterwards they are going to shooting range. The sniper range at the base is impressive.

Before they can answer, Jules' phone beeps and she reads the text and shares it with Sam. He smiles and a minute later, the phone rings and she answers it. "Hi Addie, yes put him on the phone. Hey sweetie, I love you. Goodnight and I will see you in the morning." She passes the phone to Sam. "Hey, little man, I love you too. See you tomorrow." He hangs up. Rocky looks at them, "Anything else you want to share?" Jules smiles, and takes her phone back from Sam and passes to her phone to Rocky after she makes sure the display shows her screensaver – a picture of her, Sam, and Jake. "That's Jacob Samuel Callaghan. It's a long story that we are not going into right now." The phone gets passed around the table and they are congratulated.

Sam responds to Tank's earlier question. "Assuming, I can convince my mom to watch Jake tomorrow – which shouldn't be a problem, we would love to head out to the course and shooting range." Jules agrees, and looks at Sam, "Assuming that we can go head-to-head. If you haven't noticed, we can be a little competitive." The banter continues; stories are shared. Ernie is pretty drunk and asks Jules, "So Sam had two nicknames – Junior and Badass. What's his nickname at SRU?" Jules laughs and Sam hangs his head – he knows that he is never going to live this down.

"Well, he was given his nickname on his first day. He was going through the 360-degree simulator and our technology and explosive expert – Spike – gave it to him. It's 'Samtastic'." All the guys are laughing hysterically. Jimmy asks, "Jules, what was the hardest thing that Sam learned being part of SRU?" Jules immediately answered, "The art of the negotiation. I remember when he was practicing negotiating and he had trouble connecting with the subjects, which were our team leader and another constable. He was having some much trouble, than he became frustrated and called the subjects 'jackasses'. Needless to say the outcome was not favorable. But I have to say he is much better at it now."

Soon afterward, they call it a night and everyone heads home agreeing to meet at 10am at the course. As they file out, they don't notice the person sitting at the booth behind them. The General has been there the entire night. He was there before they arrived and was going to leave once they were settled. He stopped himself when he heard Jules issue the challenge to Hank and then stayed as they shared stories. He had watched some of the DVDs before he headed to The Mess. Now he headed back to his office to watch the rest of them.

Once Jules and Sam get back to the house, they found Addie in the living room straightening up and putting Jake's toys and books in one pile. "How was he, mum?" "He was great. He got a little fussy around bedtime, but once he heard your voices, he settled down and went right to sleep. How was your night?" "It was great. The guys asked me and Jules to work out with them tomorrow at the obstacle course and shooting range. Would you be willing to watch Jake tomorrow for 3-4 hours?" "I would be delighted to. I can take him around, run some errands, and show-off my perfect grandson." With that Jules and Sam head upstairs to bed.

**So, here was another long chapter. I can't seem to help it. Thanks for following this adventure, with the long chapters. Please review and let me know what you think. Wishing you all a happy and safe new year….**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Visit - Part 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have the story in my head, but the hard part is getting it down on the page. Also, before now, I had a little bit of a backlog of chapters, now I'm writing them as I go along. **

**FYI…I am not a doctor or in the military. The situations here are from my imagination. However, I did Google military obstacle courses and found some videos on YouTube about a Parris Island Tour (Marine Base). The obstacles are real. Also don't know anything about guns.**

Jules and Sam woke up the next day and had breakfast with Addie and Jake. General Braddock had not made an appearance, and Jules was getting more and more worried about their next encounter. She didn't have a chance to dwell on it for too long as she and Sam were getting ready to for the obstacle course and meeting up with the Sam's unit again.

"Sam, I didn't pack for this type of exercise. I'm not sure if I have the correct clothes to wear. I have a pair of track pants and sneakers. Do you think that will be ok?" Sam looked at Jules, but didn't say anything. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out another smaller bag, turned and threw it towards Jules. Jules caught it and opened it. She looked in, looked back at Sam, and smiled. "How did you know to bring this with you?" Sam shrugged, "I wasn't sure, but I thought…maybe…and that we should be prepared."

Jules dumped the contents of the bag and began dressing in her SRU pants, t-shirt and combat boots. Sam turned back and pulled out his own 'cool' pants and uniform. Soon they were both dressed and headed out to the course in the jeep. They arrived just as the Unit arrived and everyone greeted each other warmly. Rocky handed Sam two flack jackets and another bag to Sam.

Rocky turned to Jules, "Each obstacle of the course is introduced to the cadets one or two at a time and it isn't until about the 4th week of training that the cadets run the course as a whole." Jules looked around, "Impressive." Sam looks at Jules; "Here's a flack jacket for you. It's a combination of our bullet-proof vest and over-vests." Jules took hers and put it on as Sam did his.

As they were zipping up the jackets, Rocky says, "Since the plan is for you to run the course, why don't we walk it while this cadet class is running it? You can see it being run, see how not to do it and we can give you tips." "Sounds good to me – let's go." The course is a compilation 14 climbing obstacles, and several ground exercises – like belly crawls, tires, balance beams, and low wire.

As they walked the course, Sam explained, "This course is usually run in pairs to try and instill the concept of a team. You can encourage each other, but you can't help each other through the course. Depending the obstacle, there will be two obstacles that the are same except for the height. One is there for the vertically challenged." Jules turned glared at Sam and punched him in the arm.

The nine of them continued to walked through the course and everyone was providing Jules with tips. Sam knowing Jules the best gave her specific information on how best to complete each obstacle. Once they got to the last obstacle, 'Sky Scraper', Sam pointed out, "This is the only obstacle that the cadets can help each other on. If a cadet can't reach the next floor on their own, the second cadet can either boost the first cadet up or pull them up. You know for the vertically challenged."

They got to the finish/starting point and she noticed that the cadets looked different than the unit and she realized that they were wearing their harness for the repelling obstacle, where the cadets took time to put on the harnesses at the top of the wall. "Why are you wearing your harnesses, and the cadets aren't?"

Rocky looked impressed, "You're observant, only experienced soldiers wear the harnesses through the course, because they can catch on something on the course. What do you want to do?" Jules looked at Sam and he shrugged. "Can I try the harness on and see how it feels as I stretch? Then I'll decide." Rocky nodded.

She looked back at Sam, "I'm not worried about the course and I know that I have the upper body strength for the rope climbs and reverse climb. But I am worried that my arm is going to hold up – it has only been a couple of days since I was injured." Sam opens the bag Rocky gave him earlier. "Here let's put this on your arm. It's like a compression bandage. It will protect the wound and stitches and won't let dirt in. But it will also support your arm and it will allow you use your upper body strength without worry that your arm won't support you. We have all used them running this course and in the field."

Sam placed the cuff on Jules' arm and it felt a lot better. She wasn't worried about the upper body challenges. She was also fitted with the harness – walked around, squatted, and stretched. It felt good and was confident that she could run the course with the harness. "Ok, I think I'm ready. What do we do next?"

Rocky nodded towards the cadet class. "Once this class is done with the course, we will begin. The cadets at this point in their training take about 15-20 minutes to run the course. When we run the course, we are competing and it doesn't take us as long. It generally takes us about ten minutes and we go in 2-minute intervals. Although Sam still has the best record – Just under 10 minutes."

Jules looked over at the unit, "What are the teams? You guys have an odd number." Rocky smiled, "Hank and Tank are a team; Jimmy and Bert; Ernie and Roger. Since I'm the team leader, I will run the course alone. Sometimes I will run it with one of the drill sergeants. I'm assuming you and Sam are running the course together." Sam and Jules nodded.

They were waiting for the last of the cadets to finish the course; one of the drill sergeants walked over and put Sam in a headlock. "Braddock what are you doing back on the base – you running the course again. Trying to break your record." Sam laughed, "Rake, what are you jealous that I can still beat you after not running the course for years?" Sam was released from the headlock and the two men hugged. "Jules, I would like you to meet Rake; Rake I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Jules." Rake coughed, "You mean you actually found someone who would put up with all your crap and your snoring."

Rake looked over Jules in her SRU gear, "So how did you meet Braddock?" "I work with him, we are on the same team and we are generally partners in the field." Rake had that look of disbelief on his face. Tank laughed, "Don't underestimate her. Just ask Tank here, when she took him down last night at The Mess." Hank looked a little embarrassed, but nodded his head in agreement. Rake laughed, "I heard about that, but I thought it was just a rumor through the gossip mill."

Rocky noticed the course was clear, "Let's get started. Sam, Jules when do you want to go in the lineup?" Jules said, "Let us go last so that we don't ruin your times. I'm assuming I will be going to be slower than you guys. I don't want anyone to blame me for you having a slow time – I am surrounded by competitive guys." Sam agreed. Rake noticed that Rocky didn't have a partner, "You want a challenge." Rocky nodded, "Sure, we haven't partnered up on this for a while."

Rocky and Rake went first, followed by Ernie and Roger, then Jimmy and Bert. Hank and Tank followed last. Sam checked his watch to time the 2 minutes that he and Jules needed to wait. "Jules, take you time through the course. We will go at your pace." Jules glared at him. "I'm not saying that you can't do it, but you have never run this course before and you were injured a few days ago." "Sam, I know when to push myself and when not to. I also know that you have my back. Let's go, this is going to be fun."

Sam sighed and looked at his watch, "Ok, lets go." They began running the course going over a short wall followed by the tire run. They continued to run, jump, swing, climb, and crawl their way for through the course. As the guys finished the course, they worked they way back through the course to walk to watch the rest of the teams complete the course. When all was said and done, the unit finished the course in 10+ minutes. Jules further earned the respect of the guys by completing the course in just over 13 minutes.

Some of the other cadets had hung back and watched the JTF2 and the two SRU officers run the course. They were in awe of the highly experienced soldiers, just back from overseas.

As Sam and Jules are getting out of their harnesses, Jules looks over to Sam, "Wow, that was a little intense. I really thought I was going to loose it on the 'Reverse Climb'. Also, I'm not usually afraid of heights, but the 'Stairway to Heaven' – I almost froze at the top. Thanks for the encouragement. Promise me you will never let Ed run this course; we will all pay for it in our training. I think that Spike would kill you and you know good he is with electronics and explosives." Sam laughed, "Spike would definitely not be happy."

Rake was impressed, "Not bad, you definitely do more than just fill out those pants." Jules glared at him. "You know I am getting tired of all the macho bullshit around here. I'm done with everyone underestimating me." She looked at Sam and Rocky, "Can we go the shooting range now? I relax when I am shooting something." Rocky nodded and started walking to the cars to take them from the course to the shooting range.

Rake said, "What…what did I say?" Tank looked at him and said. "Man, you are an idiot. She just ran the course, for the first time faster than most of the cadets did here today. She's a respected officer of a highly trained police unit and you basically told her she looked good in her pants. You're lucky that Sam didn't knock your lights out."

Sam and Jules decided to ride with the guys in the truck. The ride for the most part was quiet. Jules was pissed. Sam knew to leave Jules alone and she would talk to him when she was ready. Hank and Jimmy looked at each other. Jimmy shrugged and looked at Jules, "Hey, you can ignore Rake. He spends most of his days as a drill sergeant and he forgets his manners sometimes. Just so you know he is a condescending jackass with almost everyone. The only ones he doesn't pull that crap with is our team. We were deployed years ago together when Sam was still part of the unit. Don't take offense – he is like that with everyone." Jules nodded glad that the unit was trying to diffuse the tension a little.

Just then, they arrived at the shooting range. They went into the gun cage and talked with the armory captain. They decided they would sign out glocks, MP5's, and Remy's. They were given the weapons and the ammunition for each weapon. Rocky may be the team leader, Jimmy is the weapons expect on the team and runs the drills at the range. Jimmy says, "Let's start with accuracy." The group gets their glocks loaded and each takes a booth at the range with the protective eye and ear wear. Each booth had a target already loaded and were set at the farthest distance allowed on the indoor course. A bell rang and everyone shot at their respective target and emptied the clip in the gun. Once done, the targets were retrieved and each person reviewed their results and the others. Like at home, Jules' accuracy was better than Sam's, although it didn't look quite as bad as a shotgun blast. Sam took a little ribbing, but nothing different that at the barn.

They moved onto the MP5s. For this they moved to the outdoor course. Again the targets were placed in the farthest position. Again, the had their protective gear on and waited for the starting bell. Once done they looked at the results again. All nine targets resembled each other. Next Sam and Jules, each carrying a Remy headed towards the sniper course; the unit followed.

The captain at the sniper range reviewed the rules with Jules and Sam – they would be shooting at the same time, each with they own targets. There were six targets in a round – ½ kilometer, ¾ kilometer, kilometer, 1½ kilometers, 1¾ kilometers and 2 kilometers.

Jules and Sam got into their positions – lying on the top of the building facing the course. Each target was clearly identified. Sam and Jules coordinated their shots. One by one they shot the targets. Once they were done, they watched as their targets were collected. They got up and turned back towards the group and noticed that another soldier had joined their group. As they got closer, they froze once they realized who it was – the General.

Jules looked at him in the eyes; Sam grabbed her hand and together they made their way back to the group and the general. Jules squeezed Sam's hand. "Sir, glad that you could be here. I wanted to apologize for my outburst yesterday. My temper, at times, has a short fuse. Hopefully, we can get past that for Sam's and Jake's sake."

The General looked at Jules, then at Sam, and back at Jules. "Yes, I have been told that my temper also has a short fuse. I also like to be right and it is hard for me to admit when I am wrong. I know the things that I said yesterday contributed to your short fuse. You were right – I did raise an independent man and shouldn't be surprised when he picks a woman who challenges him. I don't agree what you did for the last two years, but I really do want to be a part of Jake's life, as well as, yours and Sam's." The General looked down and then back at Jules. "I have to say that I was in The Mess last night and overheard your conversation. I also watched you run the obstacle course and you shooting today. I have to say it was impressive." The General looked over to Sam. "I'm sorry I said the things that I said yesterday. I want to part of your family."

The General stopped talking and realized that they had an audience – men that were supposed to look-up at him. Sam and Jules looked at each other in amazement. Jules broke the ice and hugged the General. "No need for apologies, neither of us had our 'A' game yesterday. Let's start over." Sam shook the General's hand, "Thanks Dad. Let's head home so that we can take a shower – neither of us smells really good right now." The General looked at the guys, "why don't you come over to the house for dinner tonight. We can catch up and share some war stories. Mrs. Braddock would love to see you all again. Plus you can meet my grandson Jake." The guys agreed and the General left.

Everyone looked at Sam and Jules and headed back to the truck to drive Sam and Jules back to the jeep. Tank decided to break the silence. "What the hell was that, the General apologizing and making nice with you. " Jules wasn't sure that what Sam wanted to share with the guys, so she let Sam respond.

Sam sighed, "Jake has Jules' last name. We weren't together when he was born. The situation, let's just say is complicated. My dad, being my dad, shot off his mouth without really thinking about what he was saying. Jules, being Jules, didn't let him get away with it. She basically told him off and walked out of the room. After he left, I basically said it was his choice whether he wanted to be a part of Jake's life and our family."

The guys clapped him on the back. "Badass, it's about time that your father was put into his place." Jules a little more relaxed on the way back to the jeep. The guys dropped them off and headed back to the barracks. Sam and Jules headed back to the house. "Sam, I hate to say this, but I am going to be really sore tonight. I can't wait to get back and take a painkiller and a hot bath."

Sam pulled into the driveway and Jake came running out of the house with Addie following. "Mama, you and daddy dirty. Up mama." Jules groaned and picked him up. "I know buddy. Mummy and daddy worked out this morning and mummy needs to take a bath. How was your day?" Jake giggled, "Gammy and I had fun."

Sam walked by and took Jake out of Jules' arm. "C'mon buddy lets go in and get a bath ready for mommy."

Jules soaked in a hot tube. Sam helped remove the compression cuff and the wound looked ok. Jules finished the bath pulled on a nightshirt and collapsed on the bed. Sam joined her a little later and they both slept like the dead.

The rest of the trip was passed in the new founded truce between the adults. They enjoyed the company of the unit and everyone was having fun, especially Jake, who got to meet Sam's friends and each played with Jake, roughhousing just like he liked. The next day, they all spent time together and then it was time to get ready to head back to Toronto. The car was packed up and they were saying their good-byes.

Jules handed Addie and the General an album, "Thank you so much for your hospitality. I really had a great time and I'm glad that Jake is getting to know both of you. Here's a photo album of Jake over the last year and a half." Addie had tears in her eyes. Thank you so much for this, we will definitely treasure it." The General cleared his throat, "Here's a little something for you as well." The General handed Sam and Jules a box. When they opened it, it contained pictures of Sam's family as he was growing up. "Just a little something so Jake doesn't forget us and Sam remembers where he came from."

Jules was touched. "We will definitely treasure these and have them framed and hung up in the house." Jules saw the look Sam was giving his parents. "C'mon Jake give Grandma and Grandpa a hug and kiss and well get you in the car." After they walk away Sam is left alone with his parents. "I'm glad that we came and that you got to meet Jake and Jules. But I'm really glad we got to connect. I'm really glad that I came. I can honestly say, I'm going miss you guys."

Addie had tears in her eyes and gave Sam a big hug. "I love you, and can't wait for another visit. I really am going to miss all three of you." "Love you too, mum." The General was next, they shook hand and did that one handed, guy hug. "Be safe, Son." "You too, Dad." "Call when you get home, so we know that you arrived safely." "Yes sir."

Sam turned got into the jeep and they headed home.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so that I know if you want me to continue this story.**


	13. Chapter 12 - After Slow Burn-First Date

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Even though I have this story in my head, it has been difficult to write this – I feel like I have lost my muse, my inspiration to continue this story.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own Flashpoint, but this story and ideas are mine.**

* * *

Sam, Jules, and Jake returned from the base a few days earlier. Team One's shifts were busy. They had several hot calls per shift, the worst being today. They were gearing up for the yearly SRU family picnic and they had the hardest call of them all – a serial arsonist and a vigilante Fire Lieutenant. It was a tough call for the team, but it was an especially tough call for Sarge.

It was time for fun, but there was underlying tension. Sam and Jules still didn't know if they would be able to stay on the same team; Sarge hadn't announced his decision to stay. Finally, the tension breaks, Sam and Jules are giving permission to stay on the same team; Sarge decides to stay.

Team One plus Woody celebrate the good news surrounding the team. After a little while, Sam and Jules were sitting on the beach together. Jules sitting between Sam's legs snuggled into Sam's chest. She sighs, "Boy, today could have turned out a lot differently. I am so relieved that it is all over; the best is that Sarge is staying – Team One remains in tact."

Sam kisses her temple, "I agree." He pauses, "You know sitting like this, I just realized that we haven't celebrated, just the two of us, being back together, being engaged. You know the beginning of the week, you were injured and we were at my parent's house. The end of the week has been crazy at work. We need to change that."

Jules giggles as Sam nuzzles her neck, "You know you're right. We definitely need to change that."

Sam rocks with Jules in his arms, "I know, we have off the next couple of days. I am taking you out, on a date, on Saturday night. What do you say?"

"Sam, you ask so romantically. Yeah, Saturday sounds great. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it. I will plan the whole thing and surprise you. It will be great."

"Oh, joy."

The rest of the evening is past with food, fun, and games. As they are packing up and getting ready to leave, Sam's phone beeps and he checks an email he just received. "Hey Jules, it's from Hank, he sent a video. It might be the obstacle course run."

Ed is looking over his shoulder, "What obstacle course?"

Sam and Jules exchange looks and Jules responds, "When Sam, Jake, and I went to the base, Sam's former unit was back. We hung out the first night and they asked if we wanted to join them when they work out the next day and run the base's obstacle course and head over to the firing range. I guess they videotaped the run and sent it to Sam."

"Ed, you would have loved the firing range. We fired glocks and MP5s inside and Remy's outside up to 2 kilometers."

"Jules, it sounds great. But I want to know if we get to see this video."

Sam sighs, "Sure, but on one condition – You don't get to use any thing you see in video on us during training. Spike is too good with explosives, I don't want to have to keep looking over my shoulder."

Ed chuckles, "I won't promise, but I will do my best. That's the best I got."

During this conversation, Sarge, Raf, and Spike wander over. Sam looks around; "Jake is about to pass out, why don't you guys follow us back to the house. We can play the video on the TV in the family room and have a couple more beers.

Raf and Spike nod, "Yeah, we carpooled, sounds good to me, we can follow you back to your place and help you unpack you truck."

Sarge responds, "Let me check with Marina, but I don't see a problem."

Ed agrees, "Let me check with Soph, I may need to take her home first, help her inside and then head over."

Sarge and Ed return, "We have a plan – Sarge and I are in Sarge's car and he is going to drive me home later. Sophie will drive Marina back to Sarge's and Clark is going to ride with Sophie and help her inside."

Sam smiles, "Ok everybody load up, and let's go."

They head back to Jules and Sam. Sam unlocks the door, Jules carries a sleeping Jake upstairs, and the rest of the team grabs something from the car and heads inside. With all the help, everything is unloaded in one trip. The guys head downstairs; Sam puts the perishables in the fridge, as Jules enters the kitchen. "Hey, Jake is sound asleep, I'll grab the beers, let's head down."

When they get to the family room, Spike already has the computer hooked up to the big screen. Jules passes out the beers. Sam opens his email and right before he opens the video, he glances at Ed, "Remember out deal." Ed nods.

Sam plays the video, then sits next to Jules. The team watches the video, each one making a comment about the various obstacles. When the video ends, Spike whines, "Why did you have to show that to Ed? Look at him, you can actually see the wheels turning. He is definitely thinking of ways to make our training sessions more miserable."

The rest of the team laughs, but they do glance over at Ed and get a little scared.

Ed chuckles, "Yeah, I gotta say that was pretty impressive Jules – Your first time running the course, in about 13 minutes. How long does it take new recruits to run the course? Do they practice on it?"

Sam jumps in, "The obstacles are introduced to each new classes in small groups over a course of a couple of weeks. The first time they run the course, they don't 'officially' time them. The second time through is when 'official' times are kept. First times average between 15-20 minutes."

He pauses, looks over at Jules, "I heard from a number of people they were impressed with Jules' time. Right before we ran the course, a new recruit class was running the course. Once they saw the JTF2 Unit running the course next, the recruits were allowed to stay and watch. It was pretty amusing when Jules and I geared up to run it. We were in SRU clothes, with army flack jackets. There were whispers about who were we, especially Jules. Most of the recruits we guys and they were wondering who the pretty girl was and why she was going to embarrass herself on the course. By the end of the course, she earned everyone's respect. In fact, some of the guys were scared."

Jules laughed, "It was pretty amusing – I have been misjudged all my life – it's fun to put people in the places without having to say a word. But I gotta say a couple of the obstacles were a little daunting – the inverse climb. But the one I was surprised about was Stairway to Heaven – You know how much I love repelling – the height of that obstacle got to me a little. The compression cuff I had on, really helped though."

The next couple of hours were passed with jokes and beers. Finally the team left and Jules and Sam headed upstairs to bed. They checked on Jake and he was still sound asleep. They headed to bed – they basically had enough energy to change clothes and pass out in bed.

The following day, Sam, with Jake in tow, went out to plan his date with Jules. They left the house before Jules was even up. She when she woke up, there was a note on Sam's pillow, 'Morning Beautiful – your boys are out running errands for your big date tomorrow night. Your can use this alone time however you want. Enjoy yourself. Love Sam and Jake.'

Jules smiled to herself and decided to have a lazy day and wanted to see if Gabby wanted to go shopping for a new dress with her and maybe pamper themselves a little. Gabby didn't think twice before saying 'yes'.

The day was spent separate – the boys and the girls. When they had dinner that night – it was pretty generic topics of conversations as no one was giving away anything they did that day.

The next day, Sam, Jules, and Jake spent the morning together. Around 2 pm, the doorbell rings and Jules answers the door and is surprised to see Ed, Sophie and Izzy on the other side. "Hi guys, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you. Come on in."

They enter the house, giving Jules a hug and kiss as they pass. Ed says, "Sam asked us to stop by today."

With that, Sam comes down stairs with Jake on his shoulders and his overnight bag in his hands. "Hey Ed, Sophie, thanks for stopping by. Hi Izzy."

Ed and Sophie nod and Izzy laughs and claps her hands.

Jules looks between Sam and Ed and Sophie very confused, "What is going on? What am I missing?"

Sam laughs, "Well, in preparation for our date tonight, I asked Ed if Jake could spend the night. I knew that Gabby had plans tonight and this is a child-free evening starting now."

Jules is shocked, "I haven't had a child-free evening since he was born. This is quite a treat. Are you sure you guys don't mind?"

Sophie responds, "We're positive. I'm looking forward to having Jake over. He and Izzy get along so well and Ed likes to play rough with him. Izzy doesn't like that – she can be such a little princess sometimes."

They chatted for a few more minutes. Ed, Sophie and the kids head out. Jules turns to Sam and wraps her hands in his shirt and pulls him down into a kiss. When she releases him, "Hey Cowboy, at this rate, you continue playing your cards right, I think you might get lucky tonight." She pulls him back down and kisses him passionately.

They don't have a chance for anything to happen, as Gabby walks in. "Oh my God. Do you have to do that in the public areas of the house?"

Sam and Jules break apart a little breathless. "Sorry" they both murmur.

At that time, Sam and Jules straighten up the house until it was time to start getting ready for their date. They head upstairs. Sam grabs his stuff and starts to walk out of the bedroom. Jules glances over to him, "Sam, where are you going?"

He smiles his million-dollar smile at her. "I'm getting ready in the guest bedroom and bathroom. I am picking you up for our date in about an hour."

Jules smiles and after he leaves and shuts the door, she runs into the bathroom to jump into the shower. She fixes her hair, puts on her make-up, and shimmies into her new dress. When she is done 55 minutes later, she grabs her new shoes and heads downstairs. "Sam, I'm ready."

There is no answer, "Sam, where are you. I'm ready when you are."

There is still no answer. She checks the kitchen and there is still no Sam. Just as she is about to head back upstairs to check on Sam, the doorbell rings. She walks over and answers the door. Sam was on the other side of the door. He was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. "Hi Jules, I'm here for our date. These are for you. May I come in while you put them in water?"

Jules plays along, "Sure come in. Thank you so much, they are beautiful."

Jules heads into the kitchen and puts the flowers in water and heads back inside. Sam hasn't really moved from the doorway. Jules grabs her shoes and slips them on. Sam watches as Jules gracefully moves around. Jules grabs her wrap, and Sam takes it from her hands and helps her on with it. "Jules, you look gorgeous. That dress is incredible."

From the front, Jules' dress looks like a standard little black dress, with a deep sweetheart neckline and ¾ sleeves. But from the back, it was backless down to her waist. The length is just above her knees. Entwined in black dress material, are blue shoots of material, which were only noticeable when the light hit the dress just right. She finished the dress with a simple pearl necklace and earrings. Her hair was loosely pulled back, showing off her collarbones.

Jules smiles, "Thank you. I hope I'm dressed appropriately. I didn't know where we were going."

Sam grabbed her hand. "You're dressed perfectly."

Jules squeezes Sam's hand. "You know you look pretty incredible yourself."

Sam is dressed in charcoal suite with a royal blue shirt and royal blue tie just a shade darker than the shirt. Both the shirt and tie makes the blue of his eyes even bluer.

Sam smiles, "Thank you. Let's go."

The car ride is filled with anticipation and neither one talks very much. Jules is surprised when he pulls up to the Royal York. "We're eating here."

Sam nods, "I figured we started here – this would be a good place for our first date of our engagement."

The valet helps Jules' out of the car. As Sam steps around he has a quiet word with the valet and tips him. Jules asks, "Is everything ok?"

Sam smiles, "Yup, everything is great."

They head to the restaurant, their reservation is ready, and they are shown to their table. The evening starts off with a glass of wine and a light appetizer. While they are waiting for their entrees, Sam asks Jules if she would like to dance. Jules readily agrees. She loves being in Sam's arms and loves feeling his hand on her bare back. When the song is over, they head back to their table, just as the entrees are served. They continue to enjoy the evening.

After dinner, they are sitting there enjoying their glasses of wine. Sam pulls out a long thin box from his suit jacket' pocket and he slides it over towards Jules. "This if for you. I noticed you didn't have one."

Jules is speechless. She picks up the box and her hands are slightly shaking. She opens it and she is stunned. It is a necklace, sliver necklace with a charm on it. She looks closely at the charm. It is very similar to Sam's dogtags, except engraved on this charm is:

Jacob Samuel

May 10, 2010

Also on the charm is a small emerald representing Jake's birthstone. Jules looks up at Sam and her eyes are glassy from unshed tears. "Sam, its beautiful. I have never seen anything like it."

Sam shyly smiles, "I noticed that you didn't have a mother's charm and I thought this would be perfect for us."

Jules smiles warmly, "It is perfect. I love it."

Jules takes the necklace out of the box and holds it up so she can see it better, then she put it on. It doesn't quite go with her dress, but she doesn't care.

Sam holds Jules hand, "Are you ready to leave, we still have the rest of our evening."

Jules asks, "No dessert?"

Sam shakes his head, "Not just yet."

She shakes her, "Sure, you're directing this evening."

Sam helps her from her chair and carries her wrap.

Outside of the restaurant, Jules turns towards the front door. Sam tugs her arm. "Can you wait her for a moment? I'll be right back."

"Sure."

Sam comes back within 5 minutes and he takes Jules' hand and heads towards the elevator.

"Sam, where are we going?"

"Shhh, it's part of the surprise."

They head up to the 10th floor and towards room 1008; Sam opens the door and lets Jules precede him into the room. Jules is beyond speechless by what she sees. The bed is covered in rose petals, there are lit candles around the room and on the table is a bottle of wine, strawberries and whip cream. In the corner of the room, she notices two overnight bags – hers and Sam's

Sam hugs Jules from behind, "I thought we could have dessert up her."

Jules turns in his arms, "Mind you, I'm not complaining, but how can we afford this?"

Sam smiles, "Once I told the front desk that I was part of the SRU, they offered a discount as a thank you for the way we handled that call from a few years back."

Sam leans down and kisses Jules. He runs his tongue across her lips asking for entrance. She opens to him immediately. They begin slowly making their way across the room towards the bed. Along the way, they undress each other, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake.

The rest of the evening is spent making love and eating dessert – sometimes at the same time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
